Seasons:Fall is for falling up
by Kellaylay
Summary: Amy Rose has grown up quite a bit over the past two years, and realized who she really is. Forgetting her hero hasn't been easy, but it's been done. First Sonamy. A bit humourous at parts also. reviews, and I keep writting.
1. Introduction

Ok sooo, I'm pretty familiar with the whole Sonamy relationship. Here's my spin on it. This is my first official Sonamy, so pleaseee review and give feedback, it makes me smileeee :D So anyway I have this idea for sonic fanfics having to do with different character's relationships. I'm calling it _Seasons_, and if you like this one, this will be my first, so let me knowww!!

_Seasons_: Fall is for falling up

A Sonamy Story

_SOOOOONIIIICCCCCCCCC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_The sound echoed through the green hills of Mobius. Well it was slightly more of a screech but you get the picture. It flew over the vast plains and clear blue skies, as birds quickly darted in the opposite direction. This shreik of pure love could only mean one thing, and all the innocent animals of nature knew it. _

"_Where are you-WOAH!"_, _escaped from the mouth of a young pink hedgehog. Her platform boot caught on a rock, and she was interrupted from her going on 3 hour running rampage to keep up with a certain blue someone. The_ _determined hedgehog blew her short pink bangs out of her face, and pushed herself up onto her elbows. She could hear a laughing somewhere off in the distance. A small smile spread across her face as she pictured the one she was after laughing with a cocky grin. "It will take more than a little rock to stop ME, Sonic the hedgehog!!", she called out and continued running. _

_The girl lost track of time, and two more hours went by, as she spent them running after the faint sound of the speedy hero's feet. She stopped short and put her hands on her knees. Gasping for air, she let out a happy giggle. "You...your really messing around today, Sonic. Don't worry, I'll get you!" She shouted, but heard nobody respond. She slowly walked past a tall oak tree that looked very familiar. "Sonic's house is around here...." The girl walked around the tree until she could make out two familiar silhouettes. One_ _was lean, athletic, and blue while the other was muscular and red. These two were sitting in lounge chairs under the shade of the afternoon trees. "Eakkk!", the rose hedgehog giggled girlishly. "Sonic and Knuckles hanging out...hmm I wonder what they talk about....maybe the girls they like!" with that, the hedgehog tip toed as close as she could without being caught, and hid her tiny frame behind a bush._

"_Wow, you have NO idea how nice this is", her blue hero sighed. An adorable smile played upon his lips. "I've literally been running all day." The red echidna across from him sipped something out of a slender bottle. "Eapp!", the girl squealed, "alcohol...oh no that's not good for you!", she thought. The echidna snickered. "Isn't that what you always_ _do anyway?" "Yeah", the blue hedgehog shrugged, "except I was actually running AWAY from someone, not just running for the hell of it." The pink hedgehog's heart fluttered. "Ah", the echidna said putting down his bottle. "Her."_

"_He talks about me, He talks about me, He talks about meeeee!", the thought ran through the girls head over and over. This was oh so perfect. "Obviously her! Who's the girl who sticks to me like glue and never leaves my side? Who's the girl who's my 'biggest fan' forever and ever?", the blue one rambled looking up at the trees. The girl's heart was racing now. "He notices my love for him........". "Who's the girl who can't take a hint?", the echidna added. "AMY ROSE!", both guys shrieked in unison, in might I add, the most annoying way possible. "Huh?", the pink one whispered to herself. _

"_Dude, I swear to god there is something wrong with her. Doesn't she know that if someone is running AWAY from you they don't want to be NEAR you? How dumb is she!? She's like the little brat sister I never had!", the blue hedgehog complained, grabbing a bottle and popping it open. "Every day, SONIIIIICCC!! OHH SOOONIIICCC!! I will marry you my darling, Sonic! Talk about how to drive a guy away. This girl has no clue I absolutely can't STAND HER!". The echidna laughed a little, but didn't join in on the mocking. "Seriously man, you gotta help me get her away from me". The hedgehog was now pleading. The girl behind the bush shook uncontrollably and tears were welling up around her eyes. Her body begged her to run home crying, but she had to stay. Something was making her. _

"_Well maybe she gets the idea form you saving her all the time, I mean, she does loveeeee you", the echidna teased making kissy lips. "Uh...Well you know of coarse I gotta save her! It's not like she's special. I'm a hero, I save people in need!", the blue one replied. "Besides, give me some credit, having her hanging on to me for hours straight while I run her out of danger, not very satisfying". They both laughed and clunked their bottles together. The girl on the other hand, was gone, she was sprinting away. Tears streamed down her face, stinging her cheeks. Her gloved hand was clutched over her completely broken heart. She ran and ran and ran and..._

"AH!_" _Amy Rose shot up in her bed. Her shoulders were stiff and she was gasping for air. She slowly turned her head, examining her surroundings_. _She let out a breath of relieving warm air,and slowly say up from her fluffy queen sized bed. "Didn't have that dream in awhile....", she mumbled to herself. The pink hedgehog slowly made her bed, trying her best to recover from practically reliving that nightmare. Her apartment had bamboo style blinds over her windows, that she opened and let the morning sun flow in. Her room was warm and welcoming. A round table sat at the foot of her bed, with a antique looking vase holding dried roses inside on it, and next to it a half way burned out warm vanilla candle.

Amy pulled on her favorite robe, and made her way over to the bathroom. She splashed some cool water on her rosy, full of life looking face. Well, right now it was a little pale. But usually Amy looked lovely. She picked up a brush and ran it through her straight pink quills. They grew a little in the bast two years, and now reached her collar bone. But she still kept her old style, where they curl in towards her face in layers. Oh, and she ditched the headband. There was no way she was gonna keep that thing on. Amy shuddered at the thought, and found herself thinking about her nightmare once again. She walked into her kitchen and turned on her water boiler to make some green lemon tea, she needed some caffeine to wake up. Opening her kitchen window,

she looked out at the beautiful sun and rainbow colored fall trees. "Why would I....have that dream again.....why now....", she thought. "It's too weird.....". She put the thought out of her head for the moment to enjoy her calm breakfast, not having any idea of what interesting turn of events awaited her.


	2. Truth Hurts

**A.N.: alright so here's the first chapter. I really hope more people start reading so I can continue, and reviews will definitely help me do that. So reviews pleaseeeee :] **

Chapter 1-Truth Hurts

Its funny how sometimes when you've wanted someone for so long, and think that you'll feel that way until the day you die, you can be proven wrong. Sometimes if your hearts been hurt badly enough, It goes numb, and the cruel revelation of the truth is finally clear. The truth that the person you thought was the most amazing being in the whole world, really wasn't that great after all. This revelation is a welcome to the real world, _reality_. And most importantly, you'll realize that some people just aren't worth your time, and never were.

Amy Rose opened her front door that morning the smell the fresh autumn air. She held on to her tea cup and took a long sip. She usually liked fall but this morning she wasn't feeling to refreshing. Amy found herself getting big into meditation over the last year, which sounds kinda weird, but It really made her feel amazing. But today she could tell meditation was not going to work. At all. Shutting her door and sighing to herself, the rosy hedgehog walked back into her room remembering she forgot to feed birdie! Birdie(appropriately named from when she was 12) was Amy's pet Flicky and all around friend. That funny aqua colored bird always had a way of cheering her up. She uncovered Birdie's cage. "Hey hun, sorry it kinda slipped my mind this morning", she apologized as she put some of the birds favorite treats through the bars. "I don't know what's going on with me today.....". For some reason, whenever she had the 'nightmare' it had this affect on Amy the next day.

After that fateful incident, Amy Rose realized finally how Sonic felt about her. She was in shock for a few months, looking at Sonic strangely when she would see him in the street. Still saying 'Hi' to him here and there, and eventually didn't speak to him at all. She was hurt, _beyond _hurt, and the funny part was Sonic didn't even seem to notice. One time sticks out in her mind vividly though.

It was a month after the incident, and Sonic and everyone else has been noticing Amy's sudden quiet nature. She was walking down the street with her friend Cream, a cute cheerful little rabbit girl who's like a little sister to Amy, and Cream was quite concerned. "Amy what is up with you lately? Why are you so quiet. Were shopping....it's your favorite thing to do. Well that and chase Sonic", Cream giggled. Amy twitched a little. "Where's my bubbly best friend, what happened to her?" Amy smiled weakly. "She's right here, Cream. I'm.... Fine." Soon the girls made their way to the end of a busy street, and who suddenly appears on the other side, but the blue blur himself. "Amy, Cream!", he called waving a gloved hand. "Hey Mr. Sonic!", Cream called cheerfully. She looked up at Amy with a face that said, 'oooooh there he is hehe'. Amy just stared at him blankly. "Uh, hello to you too Ames. Having a bad day?", Sonic teased. But strangely Amy didn't rush over to say she was just kidding, or fall to his feet. She just turned her head and continued walking. "A...Amy.."Sonic began but a huge bus whooshed by and Amy was gone. It was the next day that Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow departed on their two year long adventure.

It was two days after _that_, when Amy realized that this all wasn't worth her time. Her heart was already shattered, and now all that was left to do was have some respect for herself, and do what was right for _her_. She was 15 when she went on an angry rampage through her bedroom, tearing down Sonic posters, throwing out diaries, cracking her red headband in half and throwing out her red dress, eliminating everything that could possibly remind her of her Sonic chasing days. It's not like she was suddenly done with him forever, or completely over him, that would take time like all things. But Amy knew that she wasted 15 years of her life being oblivious to the truth, and felt incredibly stupid for it. That's what made this dream such a nightmare. Plus, it plain hurts to hear from the person that you love more than anything in the world, that he can't stand you. Amy was like any girl that got her heart totally trampled over, except in her case it was a lot more serious. Amy made who she _was_ chasing Sonic. She was known as 'that girl in love with Sonic', and 'Sonic's number one fan' for as long as she could remember. But who really was she?

That's how our pink hedgehog hero learned that being away from Sonic and learning the truth, actually was the best thing for her. She discovered everything that was great about herself, and branched out, met people, and learned what it was like to be independent. Little Amy Rose had grown up, and she didn't need anyone's shoulder to lean on. But deep inside her heart there is always that everlasting sting and hurt, that realization that changed how she viewed the world. So she tried her best to just forget the whole thing, put it past her, and so far it was going good.

Amy took another sip, letting the hot tea slide down her throat and closed her eyes. As long as Sonic was away 'exploring the world', she wouldn't have to deal with this heart wrenching pain. And she didn't have to, for two years so far. But as much as she wanted to escape that time, these dreams wouldn't let her. This made her grow extremely frustrated. "That's it, I'm putting an end to this. Who cares about the stupid dream. I need to take my mind off of this", she said aloud to nobody but herself. She started to take off her robe when she happened to glance at her calender. "Shit!", she exclaimed. "I was supposed to meet Rouge at the Coffee Shop at 9:00!". The hedgehog rushed into her bedroom, totally forgetting the day of shopping she had planned with her friend. She pulled on a navy blue sweater and some low rise black skinny jeans, and her new ankle lace up ankle boots. She ran a brush through her quills, pulled on her jacket, put on some mascara and ran. She slammed the door to her apartment and headed towards the elevator. It was on the 10th floor. "Arghh, no way", she groaned, then darted for the steps. On the way down she rolled her eyes. "Wow all those Sonic chasing days did really pay off. Ahh I'm thinking about it again, stop Amy stop!", she yelled inside. When she got to the first floor she walked outside and checked the time on her cell phone. "8:55. Lovely, I'll never make it in time." Then she heard an unfamiliar car beep. "Hey loser, what're you standing around for?"

She turned around an saw Rouge. In a convertible. A brand new looking one. What was going on? Amy rushed over to the car, confused. "Ahh, I'm so sorry I lost track of time and...what's with the new wheels?" Rouge laughed. "Calm down, Pinky. I figured I'd surprise you and pick you up in MY NEW CAR!!!"Amy beamed from ear to ear. "Are you serious!? It's awesome!" Rouge nodded, "Of coarse I am, get in." Amy went to open the side door, when suddenly it swung open by itself after Rouge touched a button. The girls giggled. Amy plopped her tiny but down and Rouge zoomed off.

"So?", Amy asked. "Where did you get this from, missy?". "I bought it, hun", Rouge said checking her sexy reflection in the rear view mirror. Her one arm hung out one side of the car as she drove. "Yeah....with what money", Amy teased. Rouge snickered, "My money". Amy kept looking at her as if she was expecting something. Rouge smiled on one side of her mouth, one of her mischievous smiles. "No way.....I thought you stopped doing missions!", the pink one exclaimed. "Well....how else can a poor bat girl get some extra cash? Plus it was simple I just needed to get these files to my boss. Easy as pie", Rouge winked. 'Poor?', Amy thought, 'hardly'. Rouge has a huge modern apartment that her and Knuckles usually shared, and was never low on cash. Then Amy realized she must have took on the mission just to get the car. She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well as long as your not involved in anything sinister like the old days", she said. "I'm with the government now, when I do missions its only for them. And myself obviously", the bat laughed, "And Amy, you know I wouldn't work with that egghead again, he's such a failure at everything. Pa-the-tic". Amy laughed. Rouge was a damn good spy, and she ,herself, knew it. Rouge was also vain and selfish, which she also knew. That's what Amy thought was funny about her friend. Rouge knew who she was and didn't deny it, but she also cared deeply for her friends, as much as she did herself.

Rouge cranked up the stereo and Rap/Hip hop blasted through the speakers. Amy closed her eyes and let her quills blow all over the place. She loved hanging out with Rouge, things were always carefree and about having fun. Boys were no big deal to Rouge, well, maybe because she basically owned them. If anyone knew anything about getting a man, it was Rouge the bat. And though Amy wouldn't have ever believed it two years ago, Rouge really helped her get over Sonic and move on with her life. That's how their friendship blossomed after all. "So, Amy, how's life treatin' ya?" Amy smiled, she was loving this warm sun and breeze, even though it was fall and a bit chilly. "It's going okay, and you?" Rouge laughed, "It's great. I'm so excited for Shnuckle-Poo too come home, it's been way too long! Aren't you freaking out?" Amy was completely lost. "Shnuckle-Poo.....Oh Knuckles? He still lets you call him that?", she laughed. Rouge almost blushed, something she rarely ever does. "Of coarse he does, he knows what would happen to him if he didn't", she joked.

Amy giggled. "Of coarse. But coming home...?"Rouge rolled her eyes. "Amy, the party Saturday? Where have you been, hun? We gotta get over to Lottie's Latte and get you a big cup of coffee." Amy was still lost. "What party.....", she asked slowly. Rouge laughed out loud, "Stop being clueless. Knuckles, Sonic and Shadow found the last of the chaos emeralds. Their coming home Saturday morning. Which is in three days by the way, haha." Amy almost had a heart attack just then. "WOW....nobody told me", she said staring at the road. "What!? Seriously!? Tails didn't tell you? He called just about everyone to let them know", Rouge gasped. Amy's eyes darted back and forth. "Wow....well we have some shopping to do then, don't we?", Rouge joked. Then she noticed Amy wasn't smiling. "I can't believe this.....", the hedgehog almost whispered. "I know, isn't it exciting? Oh boys, boys, boys.....I actually missed those three idiots. I wonder if they've changed....", Rouge thought out loud. The last thing on Amy's mind was shopping now. Actually, she didn't even know _what _was on her mind. It was like a huge scrambled egg omelet.

Rouge pulled into the mall parking lot, and stopped the car, noticing Amy in a daze. "Rosie, what is up with you? I know it's shocking but at least smile a little..........Oh. Sonic.....", Rouge said her voice dying down. Amy smirked. "Well it's obvious what we gotta do now isn't it?", the bat asked taking the bewildered hedgehog's hand. Amy looked up at her with the weirdest expression on her face. "Get some hott outfits!", the bat exclaimed and whirled Amy out of the car, pressing the button to lock it as she got out.


	3. Shopping for Answers

**A.N.: Ok, here's chapter 2!! Thank you for the reviews, they make me reallyyy happy and keep me writting :] If you have any feedback and suggestions it's appriciated!and reviews are expecially lol. **

Chapter 2- Shopping for Answers

The mall seemed to glisten with all the new fall fashion. People buzzed left and right to get to wherever they were going, as Amy and Rouge made their way around the crowd. Rouge took a sip of her mocha latte with 'light' whipped cream. "Ah, it does feel so nice to treat yourself every once in awhile. Which is just what your doing today, babe", she said energetically linking arms with the still flustered hedgehog. "Yeah, your right. Wow I haven't had a caramel latte in the longest time, its amazing", Amy said smiling. "Yeah, Knuckles has been getting me into drinking coffee black lately...don't ask it's some weird thing he's into now I guess. He says it 'gives the muscles extra shine and health'. Wow he's an embarrassment to be dating", the bat laughed. Amy laughed back. Rouge was always making fun of Knuckles in some way, which also showed her careless attitude towards men. In a way for her it wasn't _as_ big of a thing that Knuckles was finally coming home, since Knuckles visited her a few times through out their journey.

Since the Master Emerald has once again been 'shattered', Sonic and Shadow agreed to go on a journey with the proud guardian of an echidna. Sonic of coarse did it for friendship and to get some adventure, and Shadow, well, only did it because it required his power and strength. The three of them honestly did not know their 'adventure' would turn into a two year journey. With an old tribe of Knuckles getting in the way, and the chaos emeralds also being thrown into the mix, the whole thing got a bit more detailed. Whenever pieces of the master emerald were found, Knuckles had to fly them back to Angel Island right away, and he would makes stops to visit Rouge and friends while he was at home, and let them in on how they were doing. Amy, Rouge and Knuckles actually all got really close during the last two years. But finally, things have been sorted out, and Knuckles was finally at peace once again with the help of the two heroic hedgehogs. Well, that is in peace until the next little adventure takes place. Amy didn't want to think about it, but she kind of had no choice at this point. Saturday was the day...the journey has ended. Holy shit.

Amy started looking at the ground a little uneasy as she and her friend walked. Then she took a deep breath and said, "I can't believe Tails didn't even tell me....just, something's weird about that." Rouge tilted her head, chewing on her straw. "Yeah....I thought you and fox boy were good friends right? There's something wrong with that picture. Hmm, you should call him." Amy laughed. "I guess that would make sense right? But I already heard from you so I guess it doesn't matter...."Rouge's aqua eye's widened, "Uh, I would say it does!? You've been friends with Sonic and Tails for how long? Just call him nonchalantly and ask what's up, and ask why he didn't tell you. No biggie." Amy sighed and twiddled her thumbs through her black cashmere gloves. "But....I don't wanna sound like I'm all worried or whatever. Or mad." "You gotta stop worrying so much about sounding worried", Rouge said laughing at her own ironic choice of words, "If this is all because of the Sonic thing, it's _so_ not worth it."Amy laughed a little nervously, "It's not because of that, believe me! I just don't want him to think I still need him." Then she nodded her head more confidently and added, " I want him to know that I don't." Rouge laughed, "Hello? That's why were here."

The two girls stopped at a bench next to a water fountain. Rouge put a manicured hand on Amy's shoulder and shook her a little. "Call him, now." Amy looked a little disgusted and frightened at the same time. "Him as in Tails, loser", the bat cackled. Amy sighed and smiled up at the light shining through the mall windows. Then she snatched Rouge's phone away playfully. "Fine", she said, putting the phone on speaker and hitting 4 to call Tails on speed dial. "Why do I have that little two tailed kid on speed dial....hm, I never even knew that", Rouge thought at loud as the phone rang twice. "Hello?", said a sort a squeaky voice of a 13 year old fox boy just growing into his manhood. Amy giggled. She missed Tails a lot. "Tails?", she asked. Tails was silent on the other end for a few seconds. "Uh..R..Rouge? Why are you calling me?", the boy asked almost sounding frightened. Rouge spit out her drink laughing. Which made Amy laugh as well. "No Tails, it's Amy. I'm calling on Rouge's phone." Rouge sighed, "Aw poor boy, must have thought he was getting lucky." Amy punched Rouge on the arm and laughed. "Oh uh, hi Amy! What's up?", the fox boy asked sounded relieved.

Tails meanwhile was in his workshop, working on a new plane. What a surprise. "Nothing, I didn't talk to you in awhile, how are you?", the pink hedgehog asked. Tails shifted into a more comfortable position, leaning his back on his new project. "I'm great. And yeah, really! I've actually been trying to call you!", he answered. Amy looked around and scratched behind her ear. "Oh really? That's weird my phone didn't show any missed calls from you...". Tails hesitated, trying to figure out what was going on. "Well I must have called you at least ten times. Has your phone been off or something? All I got each time was the answering machine." Amy sighed. "Nope I always have my phone on me....what number do you have?" "The 743-6772 one." Amy threw her head back and breathed out a sigh of relief. "Tails, that was my old number", she laughed, "I got a new one like two years ago." Tails blushed feeling a tad embarrassed, though no one was there to see him. "Oh, heh, I guess I just got so used to using Sonic's phone to talk to you I never got a chance to get it!." Amy didn't like hearing Sonic's phone and talking to her on it being used in the same sentence. The hedgehog stood up from her temporary seat on the edge of the water fountain, and grabbed her purse. "Do you want my new one?", she asked. Rouge sighed impatiently. "Just ask him already", she hissed. Amy groaned. "Yeah sure, but first I gotta tell you the news! The journeys over! Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow come home Saturday morning! I know you were probably freaking out this whole time and your probably gonna beat me with your hammer for not telling you but I'm sorry, you know the whole phone thing happened and uh, yeah, heh-", Tails rambled on and on so fast Amy though his mouth would shoot off his face. "Tails, I know already, Rouge told me. Chill", she laughed. Tails was silent once again. A smile spread across his face, he was for some reason very, very relieved his face wasn't about to meet that Piko Piko Hammer.

Amy stayed on the cell phone as she and Rouge slowly continued strolling through the mall. "Jeez, Tails what did you think I would actually beat you!?", Amy asked, feeling a little insulted. Tails laughed nervously. "Well, no of coarse not. I'm just glad you know. I mean, _your _Sonic is perfectly fine", the fox said with an inflection of playfulness on his voice. Then he quickly held the phone away from his ear, awaiting the terrible shrieks of proclaimed love for his blue best friend that would be entering his ear canal any second. Any second now......any.......Huh? "That's good. I'm glad everyone's okay", Amy said calmly and almost carelessly. Tails slowly moved the phone back up to his ear. "Oh...uh, yeah okay! Well uh, I guess I'll see you at the party Saturday then!", the now extremely relieved but confused fox stuttered. "Alright Tails, nice talking to you hun", Amy said and hung up the phone. She continued looking forward when she could see a wide eyed bat staring at her, from the corner of her eye. "What?", Amy asked handing Rouge back her phone. "Wow.....he sounded a bit....uh, tense", the bat said. Amy sighed, "Don't think much of it I'm really not violent like that...well, I guess I used to be. Sorta. A little." Rouge laughed, and Amy suddenly felt embarrassed. "Now I know why you want everyone to know that you're independent now. It's a shame people think of you that way...", the bat cooed. "Hah, yeah well you and Knuckles don't. I guess I really haven't spent enough time with Tails lately to really catch up on things...", then her usually rosy cheeks finally got back their pink, "you would consider me, independent?" The hedgehog's whole face lightened up as she said the word.

"I'm gonna be honest, a few years ago I wasn't too fond of you", the bat explained, "At that time I would have never seen myself being friends with a young whiney lovey-dovey child with overflowing girliness and a major attachment problem." Rouge then winked to let Amy know she meant it jokingly. Amy hit her arm, "Hey!", she yelled. The bat smiled, "No but really, you've grown up a lot Rosie, your really different. I really never thought me and you could be friends but, look at us now. You're an awesome girl." Rouge rarely talked so mushy, so Amy wasn't sure if she was kidding or not. The bat looked Amy in the eyes sincerely. "You've finally became a woman, and you know not to take crap from undeserving guys", she continued, and then did a fake sniffle, "I'm s..so p..proud of you." The girls laughed hysterically and Amy's heart felt warm and fuzzy, a way It hasn't in awhile. "I know, I guess one day I just thought, or realized I should say, that I deserve more. And chasing a guy is no way to get him, at all." Amy put her hands in her coat pockets. "Ah, If I wasn't so selfish I would give you the diamond necklace I just bought yesterday for saying that", Rouge exclaimed clapping her hands. "Listen, that's the mission of our shopping trip today, babe. Make you look hott,_ hott_, HOTT! Poor Sonic will hit himself a thousands times, and then be on you like glue." Rouge smiled deviously as if she just read that out of 'Rouge's way get a Guy Guaranteed, the book'. Amy smiled and laughed a little. "I'm up for looking hott", she said, "But I'm not real sure I wanna get Sonic back. Or even try." Rouge sighed, "I like how your talking, but you might just find yourself stuck in that situation."

Amy thought about this. Thinking about Sonic trying to get with her made her stomach ache in pain. She wasn't ready to think about that. But Rouge was right...what if for some weird reason, Sonic actually did try? Amy started getting really anxious and angry at the same time. She breathed deeply to calm herself down. 'Just have fun, just have fun', she told herself over and over. Once she recovered from her jumbled up nerves, Amy smiled. "Well, honestly, I don't care much about that. All I'm concerned with is having fun and seeing everyone." Rouge squealed, and grabbed her arm tightly, "That's the spirit, time to finally go shopping!"The girls made their way to a hott clothing store called "Tres Amor", where Rouge usually, well, always shopped. Amy went there a few times to get things for parties. When they stepped inside, the strong scent of women's perfume filled the store, and smoldering jazzy music played in the background. Rouge immediately went to the rack with the lingerie. Amy laughed, at the bat's predictable taste in fashion. "Hmm, lovely little numbers right here", the bat said looking through the bras, panties, and everything else. The girls roamed the store for a good five minutes, when Rouge came over to Amy. "I think this, is perfect", she said, holding up a black sleeveless turtleneck, with ties going up the sides. "Very you." Amy squealed, "Ah I love it!! But...I hope it looks good on me." Rouge rolled her eyes, "Of coarse it will. Let's find the dressing rooms so I can try this on." Rouge was holding a red tight fitting camisole, with a rose design imprinted all over it, and she had a short black pin striped vest to go over it. The girls found an employee to unlock doors for them in the dressing room, and they both got rooms next to each other. "Urghh", was all Amy heard coming out from Rouge's dressing room. "You okay, Rouge?", she called poking her head out of the turtleneck. "Yeah this diamond just popped off of my bra....this was always Shnuckle-poo's favorite!", the bat whined. Amy giggled. Then opened her door. "What do you think?", she asked sounding a bit worried. "One sec...ond.....", Rouge said sounding like she was struggling. Then she flung open her door and twirled around. Of coarse, Rouge looked classy and sexy at the same time. Amy sighed....hell Rouge could wear a paper bag and a garbage lid on her head and make it look sexy. "Wow, you look gorgeous, girl! Your buying that and that's it!", the bat said sternly. Amy laughed. She did like how it looked on her, It made her feel mysterious and hugged her in all the right places. She was glad wearing clothes like this didn't make her feel uncomfortable anymore. "What can I pair this with though.....", the hedgehog pondered out loud. Rouge had a black slinky skirt she was wearing with her ensemble, so she was all set. "Wait, I know just the thing!", the bat exclaimed, "stay here!". Amy felt a bit uneasy.....and all that went through her head was.._oh god_.

The bat came back with a pair of deep purple skinny pants, that totally put together the outfit. Amy tried it on and opened the door, feeling a little uncomfortable. Rouge looked satisfied. "Well honey, tell your 12-year old self that you have finally gotten your Soniku....Because he might just piss himself when he sees you like this." The girls cracked up laughing, but Amy hit Rouge on the arm, "But remember, I'm not trying to impress anyone!" "Oh right, sorry", the bat sighed. "Your no fun." Amy looked kinda upset by Rouge's comment. The girls paid for their outfits and left the store, both of them feeling accomplished.

"I'm sorry about what I said, hun. I'm just excited that's all. But I agree with you one hundred percent. You don't need to impress anyone, though it is kinda nice you can show him what he missed out on", Rouge said. Amy sighed but smiled. "Yeah I don't know. But I had a lot of fun today, thanks for helping me pick out an outfit for this party I just learned about today.....", she joked. Rouge smiled. "No prob, now we can kick it Saturday, right?", Rouge asked putting on her sunglasses as they opened the door to leave the mall. "Right", Amy replied. But an uneasy feeling still traveled through her. Two. More. Days.


	4. Distractions are Sweet

**A.N.: Okayyy chapter 3. Once again thanks for the reviews :], and pleaseee keep them coming whenever you can, it lets me know if anyone's really reading!!Oh, and I decided to space out the dialogue a little more in this chapter, and I wanna know what you think of it. Let me know if you like it better this way, thanks!**

Chapter 3- Distractions are Sweet

Amy Rose unlocked the door to her apartment. Rouge's car beeped twice and the bat waved, calling out, "Hey Rosie, why don't you come over for dinner later?"

Amy hesitated at her door thinking of what her night would entail. So far all that came to her mind was work, and going home to watch the new episode of her favorite show. She giggled.

"Uh, I'll call you after work and let you know!"

Rouge smiled, "Alright, but if you ditch me to watch one of your soap operas I....might understand. They've been so addicting lately!"

Amy was shocked by Rouge's answer and laughed. After the girls finally said their goodbyes, the now much rosier than before hedgehog shut her door.

"Ahhh....I feel like I just sat in a hot tub for two hours. I forgot how much I love shopping", she said to herself still leaning against her door. "Wait...".

Amy forgot something. She opened her door and saw her big shopping bag from Tres Amor sitting on the steps of her apartment. "How did I forget to take my bags in....wow", she said aloud again, mocking herself for being such a scatter brain. Then she stopped talking to herself realizing that was also a bit strange. Amy carried her bags up the stairs to her bedroom, and plopped them down on the bed. She opened up the bag, like any girl would after shopping, excited to eye up all her new clothes.

Her eyes glazed the black turtleneck and pants. Her heart began racing. As much as she loved the outfit, the thought that it was for Saturday stuck in the back of her mind. Saturday was never such an anxious sounding day for the hedgehog before, it never made her stomach twist in knots. The outfit was for Saturday. _Saturday_, for a party. An outfit for a party. Parties are fun, right? Amy thought back to all her previous great times at parties, baking with Cream, decorating rooms, dancing, hanging onto Sonic to see how long it would take for him to be able to break her tight grip of everlasting love.....whoops. She quickly picked up the bag and placed it at the bottom of her closet quickly pulling the door shut. Though she never ever wanted to admit it, there was one tiny part of her, that was nothing short of terrified for Saturday. She wasn't even quite sure why, considering so much has happened and so much time has gone by, what is there to be stressing out over? But that's just it, so much time has gone by. So much time it was frightening. "Argh, stop it!!!", she almost yelled, smacking herself on the side of the head, while also making birdie jump in his cage.

She blew out a slow breath of air, then thought, 'Okay...It's no big deal. I'm just gonna go to work now and....WORK!!!' Amy glanced at the clock on the wall, she was gonna be so late. "Wow I'm running late for everything today!", she said, deciding to stop worrying about talking to herself because it was clearly a bad habit now. She scurried, grabbing her stuff and running out the door, jumping into her car, and speeding off almost as fast as Rouge had when she was showing off her new 'baby' earlier.

Amy's been working at the Sunset Café for almost a year. It was an exotic type little restaurant with very delicate deserts that Amy used to admire when she was younger. If there was one thing Amy was going to keep in her life from her Sonic chasing days, it was her knack for cooking. She always put smiles on her friends faces with her deserts, and she recently became more interested in cooking meals as well. She applied for a job there when she was 15, and had been working as a waitress for a few months. Shortly after she became so good at her baking skills, that she got promoted to desert manager. She secretly hoped to be promoted to one of the head chefs, so she could cook exotic cuisine and make everyone smile. This hedgehog was ambitious to the core, so her dream really didn't seem too far off. Well it _could_ be if she got there any later than she already was.

"Mr. Tinosho I am so, so, so sorry, I lost track of time and", Amy started, holding on to her purse and not even bothering to look in the café to see if her boss was in the room.

"Um....he's in the back room bitching about something at the moment. Can I take a message?", an unfamiliar voice asked, sounding completely serious. Amy turned around a bit confused and giggled under her breath, "Oh phew, god knows what would happen to me if I'm late.....". She turned around an paused, not sure what to make of the sight. There was a purple chameleon behind the counter, wiping it off slowly with a bored expression on his face. He was wearing a chef's hat and uniform. Amy knew this guy looked familiar. He looked up and locked eyes with her as she put her stuff down.

"Wait a minute...I know who you are, Espio!?"

"Wahh!", the chameleon shouted, jumping when she called his name. Then his eyes darted back and forth and he motioned for her to come closer.

"Ma'am, listen, how do you know my name?", he asked sounding nervous.

Amy opened her mouth, "I...". "Just, don't let word get out that I work here, I'm serious. I'm trusting you, lady." Amy was extremely confused.

"Uh, okayyy...I didn't even know you worked here. I mean I've been working here for awhile, how come I never saw you?"

The chameleon ringed out his cloth and hung it up to dry. "I've been here for two weeks", he said under his breath, almost as if he was trying not to be too loud in case someone was spying on him.

Amy laughed inside, trying not to let it out. Espio in a chef's hat was just enough comic relief to take all her stress away for the time being. Why was he here?

Amy decided to speak up, "Don't you know who I am?"

Espio looked deep in thought. "I believe we met a few times....", she added.

Espio still didn't respond. "I'm sorry lady, I- ", then his eyes widened, "wait are you a friend of Sonic the Hedgehog's?"

Amy bit her lip and rolled her eyes.

"Well I guess you can say that..". "AH! Your that girl that used to hang on to him all the time! Sonic's little girlfriend! Ahahah I remember you now...Amy, right?"

Amy sighed angrily, "Yeah. But that was two years ago and-" "Yeah", Espio cut her off, "I didn't even recognize you. You look a lot different." Amy's heart almost tried to jump rope, if only it had one.

"Yeah?", was all she could say, "Well it's nice seeing you again. Uh, since when do you cook?"

The chameleon pulled out a seat behind the counter and made himself comfortable. "Since forever. I specialize in exotic cuisine", he said with a proud grin, "oh! But listen I'm serious about telling people!"

Amy laughed and made herself comfortable on a stool. "Why, is this some sort of secret operation or something?"

The chameleon looked extremely uncomfortable. Amy's sweetness kicked in. "Awe come on, you can tell me. You know I'm not one to judge."

Espio sighed, "Well I love cooking, and they requested me to be one of the head chefs here. But, seriously no one really knows I do this kinda thing so uh, you know if you tell any of the guys, there will seriously be hell to pay."

Amy laughed out loud, but then tried to stop herself seeing how uncomfortable the now magenta chameleon was. "The guys as in, the Chaotix?", she asked.

He shook his head, "Or Sonic and his buddies because then my buddies will find out and- "

"Espio, chill! I won't tell anyone. But honestly, being a head chef is nothing to be embarrassed about! I"m totally impressed, that's literally my dream!", Amy interrupted.

Espio seemed to calm down a little. "Ah, thanks. But I never said I was embarrassed! I just wanna keep it on the down low."

Amy giggled, "Alright, alright."

"Soooooo, where's your boyfriend at?", Espio asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, it's not like that", Amy started to explain when her boss walked in the room.

"Oh! Amy, I see you met our new head chef, Espio." Amy smiled and nodded. The boss put a hand on the chameleon's shoulder and he sweat dropped. "Yep, he's almost a master in exotic cuisine", the boss bragged and then he face got harsh, "Now hurry up and get to work you two! And Rose, I know you were a minute late today don't think I forgot." Then he was gone. "Nice guy", Espio groaned and Amy rolled her eyes. Then they both laughed. This would be an interesting afternoon.

Tiny hands turned a nut and bolt for the 60th time in a circular direction. Little nuts and bolts turned in a very intelligent young brain as this happened, as well. The hands of this obvious yellow fox genius, surprisingly began to get tired. He dropped his wrench and sighed, standing up and wiping sweat off his forehead. "It's almost finished.....", he thought. He looked out the window in his work shop and sighed. He hated feeling so alone, ever since his best friend left for that horrible two year journey. But the excitement was building, because Sonic was coming home! And Tails had planned an awesome welcome back party for him, complete with music, drinks, and fun. Maybe even drinking....Tails thought drifting into a daydream. He was 13 now after all, maybe Sonic would be in the partyin' mood and let him have his first drink. Like any young teenager, Tails thought about this from time to time. As Sonic's best friend, he was determined to make this party the best Sonic Team party yet! Everyone would have fun and smile, even Shadow. Maybe Tails and Cream would get a little closer to flirting this time, too! It would be just like old times....

Then Tails remembered his conversation with Amy on the phone. 'She was acting awfully weird....I mean....I can still hear!', he thought. He got a little worried that something happened. 'I wonder what's up with her......'. If something was wrong, it would ruin Sonic's welcome back party for sure! He dreaded the very idea. The fox continued staring curiously out his window, when someone caught his eye under one of the streetlights. A young cream colored rabbit was walking happily down the street in a cute orange baby doll dress. Tails smiled. 'Cream! It's 7:30, I wonder what she's doing roaming the streets so late....'Tails decided to casually go outside and have her see him in a very unobvious way. He wasn't quite sure what that was yet, but he knew he would figure it out. Ever since last year, Tails has been getting a weird feeling around Cream. He wasn't sure what it was at first, but with Sonic and Knuckle's guidance(and plenty of teasing as well), the fox came to a conclusion that he thought the sweet little rabbit was cute. But without Sonic here, he wasn't too sure what to do next. Him and Cream were great friends, but what does he do now that he feels so funny?

The fox decided to go outside to his work shed to get some tools for his airplane, expecting Cream to notice him walking outside. He slowed down his walking, maybe a little too much, waiting for her to notice him. "Tails!", a sweet high pitched voice called. Tails smiled and thought, 'Yes!'. The happy go lucky rabbit seemed to bounce across to street until she was face to face with him.

"What are you doing out so late, Cream?", the curious fox asked.

"Eh, I'm just taking a walk...."

"All by yourself?"

"Well, actually I'm on my way to visit Amy."

Tails perked up, "Oh really? Are you guys having like a girl's night or something.."

"Haha, yeah I guess. My mom usually lets me stay at her apartment Thursday nights when she goes to her meeting."

"That's cool......"

The two young teen's were silent for a few seconds. Ah, awkward silences. The joy of adolescence.

"Hey, where were you off to yourself?", the cream colored rabbit asked politely.

"Oh, uh, I needed to get a part for this new plane I'm working on. I had to go to the tools shed."

"Ohh, nice what kind of plane?"

"It's for Sonic and the others as a surprise. I'm gonna present it at the party Saturday."

"How exciting!", Cream's eye's seemed to light up, "Maybe if you take a break from work for once....you can take me flying in it."

Tails got that ridiculous feeling in his stomach again. "Oh, heh, uh, yeah sure! Of coarse!"

Cream smiled. "Yay."

Another awkward silence later....

"Well, um I should be going so Amy doesn't get worried...."

"Yeah, and I gotta get back to work on this so....It was nice talking to you Cream!"

"You too Tails, I'll see you Saturday!", Cream smiled again and turned to leave.

"Hey, wait!", Tails called. She turned around.

"Uh, listen since your going to Amy's, can you ask her something for me?"

Cream looked confused, "Uh, yeah sure. What?"

"Just ask if everything's okay with her. She sounded weird on the phone the other day...."

The rabbit looked at the ground and nodded her head a little. "Yeah, I'll do that Tails. Bye!"

And she was off. Tail's stood there until Cream was totally out of sight. 'Well that went well I think....'Then he smiled and went inside.

_Ding, Dong!_ Amy Rose got up from the couch and put down her tub of butter pecan ice cream, groaning. Finally, some time to relax and watch corny soap operas after a crazy day, and now someone was at the door. At 8:00 too? Who could that be? She walked right past the mirror without even checking herself to make sure she looked presentable, not caring at this point. _Ding Donggg!_

"I'm coming!!!", Amy yelled. She flung open the door to find......

No one there.

"What the- ?"Amy rolled her eyes. She went to close it again when she heard a soft giggle. "Who's there?", the hedgehog asked sounding annoyed. The giggles continued. Amy looked up in the direction they were coming from, and who was there but Cream the rabbit hovering above the door with her immense bunny ears.

"Cream? What are you doing here!?"

Cream slowly landed on Amy's porch. "I'm here to sleep over Miss Amy.....", she cooed sounding a little saddened. Her chocolate eye's seemed to dim.

"Wait....Oh shit, it's Thursday, I'm so sorry hun! I had the craziest day, I forgot...ah, come in! And sorry for the language please forget about it!", Amy babbled pulling the young rabbit in by her tiny wrist.

Cream giggled. "Oh, okay. But it's no big deal....I am 12 and a half now!" Amy laughed. She was so tired, but how could she resist the cuteness and innocence of her longest little sister/best friend Cream? "Come on in, put your bags anywhere and make yourself at home!"Cream's eyes seemed to sparkle as she looked all around Amy's house. She always loved how Amy designed and gave her tons of complements, which of coarse made hanging out with Cream very rewarding.

"Miss Amy, your house looks beautiful, as always. Ooh, warm vanilla!", the rabbit sang bouncing over to the candles lit all around the hedgehogs living room. Amy giggled to herself.

"Do you watch soap operas Cream? I mean now that your _12 and a half_, they might be interesting to you! That's when I started watching them."

Cream flopped down on Amy's couch carelessly, grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels.

"And by do you watch soap operas, I mean I was currently watching one", Amy teased.

"Oops, sorry. I just can never sit around at home and watch TV. I have so many chores, and my mom is so strict, well not really, just when I get home too late or-" The rabbit was interrupted by Amy Rose's voice sounding a million miles away.

"Upstairs!", she called.

Cream laughed and laid on her side, on the couch. Amy's couch always had lots of fluffy pillows...really pretty ones too with embroideries. Cream liked that very much.

'How did I forget she was coming over? Arghh, my brain is in a train wreck lately!', Amy thought as she took off her jeans, realizing she never got fully comfortable. She grabbed her favorite grey and extremely soft sweat pants, and took out her earrings. As smile spread across her face, knowing Cream was downstairs. Unlike Rouge, Cream was a different kind of stress relief for Amy. She was the kind that could make all the glamour and drama in life disappear, and you could be yourself. You could be as silly as you want, as delirious as you want, do whatever you want and Cream would still love you. Amy even considered her the sweetest one she ever knew. With that, she covered birdie's cage so he could sleep, and made her way back down stairs.

She hit the button to boil hot water for tea on her way into the living room. Having Amy's specialty tea was a tradition for their sleep overs.

"So", Amy asked flopping down on the couch on top of Cream, "What's new In the fabulous life of Cream the rabbit?"

Cream groaned, "Hey I was sitting here!"She wiggled her way to one side of the couch while Amy took the other.

"Well it's not my fault you decided to hog the whole couch", she laughed, then leaned her arm on the couch, putting her hand on her cheek.

"Well, now that your not crushing _me _I can tell you", the rabbit giggled. She hugged her knees. "Nothing."

"Nothing? Yeah, right."

"Well.......nothing really important", the rabbit hesitated, a light blush on her face.

"Well now I'm convinced. _What happened_?", Amy said in a playful tone.

"Well I'm kinda having a small....problem."

Amy jumped up. "What kind!?"

"A.....boy....problem...."

Amy squealed. "Ooh, what's this now? Creams having boy problems???"

Cream blushed. "Stop it."

"I'm just kidding, go ahead tell me everything."

"Well.....You know Charmy?"

Amy groaned, "How could I not."

"Well, you know how he delivers the mail?"

Amy winced, "Yes....at 5:30 .......every...morning....uh, sorry go on."

"He's been sending me these weird notes."

"Oh god."

"No like, with my mail. There would be a little folded up paper and inside it would say stuff......"

The rabbit looked really uncomfortable. Amy's bright green eyes widened in shock.

"Like, what kinda stuff???"

"........."

"Cream!!! What kind of stuff!!??"

"...................."

Amy breathed out of her nose angrily. "Cream if this boy is being a pervert then-"

"Oh no!!! Not like that!!", Cream yelped, "Like....here I brought one."

She quickly handed Amy a tiny note that looked like it must have been folded at least 10 different times. She opened it suspiciously.

_Dear Cream, Or Miss Bunny which I like to call you_

_It's just Charmy, that silly bee delivering your mail again.._

_I just wanted to let you know, _

_that you make my heart buzzzzzzzz! _

_Think it over,_

_Charmy the Charmer_

"Charmy the......Charmer?.....", Amy read aloud. She then fake gagged, making Cream giggle. She put the letter down on the table, trying her best to wash all the tacky flirt attempts of a desperate preteen boy out of her mind. Cream on the other hand, was blushing.

"Listen....Cream", Amy started, "Do you uh....find this flattering?"

Cream was silent. "Well, uh......."

Amy was on the verge of laughing. Then, almost 3 seconds later, both girls burst out laughing, and laughed for a good 3 minutes. When they finally felt like their stomach's would explode from laughter, the laid back and tried to catch their breaths.

"So, I uh, don't see the problem", Amy said, "He has quite a way with words."

They laughed again.

"Well...his notes aren't the problem....it's someone else", the rabbit blurted our quickly.

Amy perked up again. "Someone else!? Screw my soap operas, this is getting juicy. Who's the other guy?"

Cream laughed. "Tails........"

Amy felt retarded. _Obviously_ Tails. Cream and Tails had something going on since they first met....though no one was quite aware of it, it was still a little bit obvious.

"I talked to him on the way over here, actually."

"Ooh, about?"

Then there was a beep in the kitchen. Amy motioned for Cream to follow her in as she prepared their tea. Cream took a seat at the kitchen table and continued,

"Just, normal stuff. Like his new plane, the party Saturday....."

Amy stopped midway pouring the tea. She was staring for a good few seconds.

"Miss Amy?"

"Oh, uh, sorry!", she finished filling up Cream's cup to the top and set it on the table.

"I don't know, I feel weird around him.......and I don't know if the feelings good or bad......"

Amy smiled slightly.

"Do you feel your heart beating a little faster, and you start caring about how you look and sound more?"

Cream's eyes sparkled. "Yes! Exactly! And I never felt that way when me and Tails were younger....."

"You think he's cute", Amy said nonchalantly taking her seat, "It's nothing bad at all."

Cream smiled. Then she looked at Amy as she slowly sipped her tea.

"Um, that reminds me...Tails told me to ask you if you were okay.......he said he noticed you were acting different....", Cream said almost fast. She looked down. "And I think I know why."

Amy was quiet.

"The party on Saturday....are you okay, Amy? I mean, it's been two years since you saw Mr. Sonic and...."

Amy coughed and sighed, "Please don't call him 'Mr. Sonic'."

Cream continued looking down. "Sorry. I just wanted to make sure your okay and everything. If you don't wanna talk about it I understand..."

Amy zoned out for a little while there. Tails thought she was acting different? She felt really uncomfortable. How? She talked to him on the phone for like, what, 3 minutes? The hedgehog watched the steam rise up from her cup slowly, following it with her eyes. Then she saw the young child rabbit's face through the steam, looking concerned and shameful.

"Don't be silly, Cream. Of coarse I want to talk about it with you", she said snapping into reality.

"I mean honestly....I'm not quite sure what to think. I mean, yeah it's been a long time and I miss everyone a lot and the party will be...fun....but...."

Cream sighed, feeling sorry for her friend. "Sonic wasn't very nice to you, Miss Amy. I was the only one you talked to mostly about it. If your scared, it's okay. It's perfectly normal."

Amy groaned inside. Scared? No way. She was 17 now, and she was mature. She felt better about things.....but Amy did realize that she wore a protective armor around her inner most feelings for the past two years. Maybe she was a little scared...though she hated to admit it. But this was _Cream_ she was talking too. Her faithful friend for years.

"Yeah", she cooed, "Part of me is scared. I mean, I didn't have to deal with him for two years....and I learned a lot but......" her voice trailed off. She stared at the center of the table. "Now it's time for me to put everything to the test."

Cream put her tiny gloved hand on Amy's shoulder from across the table. Her eyes were so genuine, just that innocence and kindness....Amy had to smile.

"I know. But it's not you who's being put to the test, it's Sonic. You're the strongest person I know", Cream said, "Nothing will happen. It's Sonic who should be stressed out, not you. Your awesome, pretty, and I wish I could be like you when I'm 17! You don't have to worry about anything Miss Amy, at all."

The feeling of knowing someone looks up to you, and cares deeply for you is one of the best feelings ever. It proves that no matter how heart broken a person could be, there is someone out there to pick up the pieces, wether that person is a friend, or family.

"Thanks hun", Amy said. A huge boulder seemed to fly off of her shoulders at that moment, and even if it was just for that one night, Amy was one hundred percent happy and peaceful.


	5. Party City

**A.N: Okay, I just felt the neeeeed to write today! Anyways, were getting close to the probably the most anticipated chapter so far. I was honestly a little hesitant to post it on here because I haven't been getting a lot of comments, but thank you sooo much to those of you who do :] But really, comments help me know your reading, so if you like a chapter, don't be shy to tell me!**

Chapter 5-

Friday went by like a blur. A fast, fuzzy, but also dragged out in a way blur. But hey, they always tell you, take time to enjoy each day God gives you. It's a great idea. But sometimes there's those days when counting the hours going by is more entertaining than actually having fun. Just waiting for something....the thing you've been anticipating for weeks. Or, just the past two days. It's like Christmas Eve. It's fun and exciting, because you know Christmas is the next day! And who doesn't like Christmas? Figuratively speaking, not miss Amy Rose at the moment.

Amy's Friday was almost like a dream, it didn't even seem like a real day. She woke up, washed her face, put on clothes?.....oh yeah she was pretty sure she did that. Right? Yes it was fuzzy indeed. She sat around the house staring out the windows, went for a walk....oh she did go to Cream's house at one point and helped her with this cake...but that was all she really remembered. It's kinda scarey when you can't remember yesterday.....but the pink hedgehog girl wasn't in the least bothered by it. Today, _Saturday_, was as clear as a crystal so far.

Amy laughed through her nose and took a sip of her usual morning coffee. Today was clearer than a blind kid suddenly being granted the gift of sight. And the worst part was, that it was just as joyful, exciting, and full of tension as it was clear. She tapped her fingers on the handle of her coffee mug, remembering getting out of bed that morning. As soon as Amy opened her bedroom windows, the trees seemed to sway with happiness, and everything was a million times more lively. Going out to get her mail, she drifted in and out of other's conversations, which mostly sounded like this: "Did you hear!? Sonic the Hedgehog and his awesome heroic friends are coming back TODAY! How exciting!"How exciting indeed. The girl snickered out loud to no one in particular. Why was everyone so concerned and excited? What was the deal? But hey, it _was_ Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive. Everyone's Hero.

Amy was sitting on the steps to her apartment, drinking her coffee, and gazing gently out at the madness. Trying to think light of the situation was a tiny bit hard when everyone else was so buzzy and gossipy. She sat there in her pea coat, with a warm scarf around her thin neck. Her pink quills were wavy from being a bit windblown. She looked well rested. But didn't really feel that way.

"Amy!"

A familiar yellow fox came bouncing to her doorstep. Tail's ensemble today included....um....a pair of red shorts. And that's it. If you don't count a few streamers draped around his neck, a clip board, and a shopping list stuck to his right shoulder, listed 'party favors'.

"What happened to you!? It looks like Party City ate you and threw you back up", Amy giggled a tiny bit under her breath.

The fox rolled his bright sky blue eyes. He didn't respond to Amy's joke. "I'm getting ready for the party tonight, and I need you!"

"Me?...what do you need help with? It looks like you've got the job covered", Amy answered with more giggling.

Tails laughed this time. "Not exactly. That's why I came here! Come help, almost everyone's doing their own job, it's awesome!"

"Okay, okay.....but um, why didn't you just call me? Wait....where's the plane? Did you just fly here by yourself?"

"Yep! I'm pumped today! I got everyone to help by going to their house_ personally_! So of coarse I said, 'alright to my dear friend little miss Amy's house it is'!"

Amy couldn't recall a time Tail's has ever been this hyper. Besides the time he had his first Red Bull, complements of Sonic. Not good times. Amy knew she needed to help, since Tail's was her friend, but his anticipation made her feel sick.

"Alright I'm coming, I'm coming."

"YAYYYY!!!!Off we go!", the fox started twirling his unique two tails in a circular motion, and began hovering above the ground.

"Um, can't fly."

"Oh, yeah", Tails blushed. He stuck out his foot and smiled. It was a routine. "Grab on, Amy, another ride on the Tail's express."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll just go by foot."

The pink hedgehog raced off down the street. Tails was frozen for a few seconds. 'What...the......'. He watched her dash away, she almost looked like....a blur! Tails laughed out loud and raced up to meet her in the air.

The city ended as the two made their way over the bright green hills of Mobius. Everything was so open and bright, and the fall trees looked like rainbows at the speed they went. The sun shone, the breeze blew, and it was exhilarating. The hedgehog sensed Tail's flying above her, and she flashed his a small smile, her eyes widened with intensity.

"Since WHEN can you run like this?", Tail's asked between breaths, sounding nothing short of completely shocked.

"I've had practice."

"No wonder Sonic was always so tired when he used to run from you. Wow you're a threat, Amy!"

Amy ignored the Sonic chasing comment and sped up a little. She saw Tail's workshop in the distance, and focused on that. When she got there she stopped short. Tail's landed two seconds after, out of breath, and stared at Amy as she was fixing her hair with a small grin. Tails looked like he was either going to started laughing, or simply just stand there flabbergasted. He had a crooked smile on his face.

"Sorry, is something wrong Tails?"

"I-I used to like our runs because I could always keep up with you, Amy. But now...Well, good job practicing I guess. Heh."

"Why thank you, hun", the pink one replied fixing her scarf.

Tails playfully punched her on the arm. "Well your not like Sonic, but you've improved!"

Amy smiled smugly. "Who said I wanted to be like Sonic?"

Tail's felt confused, and opened his mouth to say something but the door to his workshop flung open at that very moment. Rouge the bat stepped out, followed by Charmy Bee and Cream.

"Amy!", the bunny squealed running up to her friend to give her a hug. Amy hugged back loosely, feeling a tiny bit out of breath from her run, but just as exhilarated.

"I'm working on the cake, Rouge and Charmy are doing party favors, Vector's doing the music, even Tikal came down! She's working on lights and scenery, and- ", the rabbit didn't even pause for a breath.

Amy grabbed both sides of her head gently. "Breath. Now what can I help with?"

The 'room' for the party was quite extravagant. Amy tried to take a breath but the air got sucked right back into her mouth at the sight. It was like any hall you'd rent for a party, a large rectangular room with numerous tables, a kitchen, a men's and women's bathroom, etc. Well it would have been if all of Sonic's friends hadn't taken hold of it. Signs labeled 'WELCOME BACK, SONIC, KNUCKLES, AND SHADOW!', hung on each wall. Sonic's name was in blue, Knuckle's in red, and Shadow's in black, and they were all written in font styles that seemed to represent them. There was a rather large dance floor, oddly in the shape of a huge oval, and a dj booth behind it with Vector sorting through god knows what. Crystal lights hung from the ceiling all over, that were tinted red, blue and black.

"Shit, Tail's really went all out on this thing....", Amy thought to herself shaking her head. Then she realized she had said it out loud when Vector looked up from what he was doing.

"Yeah, right? They said their not even half way done yet either", he grumbled in his rough voice. "That little fox sure is somethin'. He would die for that blue hedgehog I'm thinkin'."

"Hmph", was all that left Amy's mouth. She rolled her eyes slightly. "Yeah............"

"Hey, Pinky! Come back to the workshop and help me with these party favors!", a deep feminine voice called from outside the hall.

Amy whirled around and went back outside, heading to the workshop. She stopped in the door and giggled lightly. Charmy was flying back and forth with post it notes and stickers taped to his cheeks, and was humming some bizarre song. Cream was nestled comfortably at a crafts table glueing something on a huge poster, and Rouge sat lazily next to her, cutting up ribbon and making streamers. Tails was nowhere to be seen.

"Having fun?", Amy asked making her way to the table to help her flustered looking bat friend.

"If you consider my brand new manicure for tonight being completely butchered as fun", Rouge huffed, examining her long jet black nails. There was a small chip on the tip of her pinky finger nail. Amy tried her hardest not to laugh out loud.

"Do you know how easy that is to fix?", she said gaining composure. "Look at my nails. You have NOTHING to worry about missy." Amy held out her delicate hands, looking boringly at her unpainted finger nails.

"Hey, when we go to my house later to get ready, your nails will look delicious. Ah I'm so excited!", the bat exclaimed dreamily. She was attempting to tie a bow with the ribbon but accidently ripped it down the center.

"Shoot!"Rouge threw the ribbon on the floor and twisted the heels of her boot on it multiple times. "What kind of cheap ribbon is this?! I'm sick of this!! At least buy something somewhat durable!"

Then Tails's voice called through the speaker in his work shop. "Back to work, Rouge! There's no time to complain! Even though I guess that comes naturally to you but- "

"Hey! Shut it fox boy, you gave me the worst job of all. Streamer maker? Oh how much fun! At least let me tend to the wine and beverages or something!"

Tails sighed, "Okay, Rouge. When the bar is ready you can organize all the drinks. They should be being shipped over here in an hour. Until then, help Cream with the poster!"

Rouged smiled satisfied. "Fine."

"And Charmy, stop fooling around! Decorations aren't going to hang themselves!", the young fox's voice rang through the speaker once more.

Amy had never heard Tails be this bossy. Cream, had stayed perfectly content through the whole shebang, and was happily glueing numerous pictures to a huge poster board. She tapped the seat next to her with a friendly smile looking up at Amy.

"What are ya making, Cream?", the hedgehog asked sitting down.

"This is the poster of memories Tails organized. Everyone's on it!", the rabbit explained cheerfully running her adorable gloved hand along the poster's surface. About three fourths of it was covered in pictures, pictures of all different shapes, sizes, and colors. Amy smiled at the idea of the collage, but noticed some of the pictures were quite old. There was a picture of an about 14 year old Sonic, with little Tails hovering above him. There was a picture of Sonic doing his first loop, and Knuckles digging up form the ground in motion. They looked so different. It was nostalgic to see everyone so young. Amy's eyes continued skimming the poster, when she heard a 'yelp!'

"Are you kidding me? I just got a paper cut!", Rouge complained trying to nurse her finger.

Cream smiled. "Don't let life get you down, Miss Rouge! This is supposed to be fun! La la la...."

Rouge glanced at Amy and then back down at her finger. "Whatever happy potion this kid is drinking I would like some very much." Amy laughed silently.

"Well, my mom makes me carrot juice which I drink a lot", Cream said putting glue on the back of another picture, "And that makes me happy!"

Rouge stopped analyzing her nails and looked into nowhere imparticular with a dull expression on her face. "Oh to be young and naive."

Amy continued skimming the poster, noticing that there were just as many embarrassing and hilarious pictures as there were action/heroic ones. She saw one of Shadow when he was spotted enjoying a pink cupcake with a SMILE on his face, which Sonic took a quick snapshot of, saying it was 'classic'. She saw one of her and Cream a few years ago, after Cream's first shopping trip(and make over), and the horrible job Amy did on her make up. She saw plenty of Sonic pictures imitating Eggman, Tails pictures falling off of things, and Knuckles pictures looking very pissed off and trying to block his face from the camera. There were even ones of the Chaotix here and there, Tikal, Cream and Cheese, and Omega. The years went by as the rosey hedgehogs eyes fluttered aimlessly around the poster. There was a picture of Knuckles sitting on Sonic's sofa with Sunglasses on and a beer in his hand, smiling, with Rouge's legs dangling off his lap.

"Way to cut my face out of that picture!", the bat yipped at the same exact moment Amy laid eyes on it. Then her mouth curled up into a small smile. "God I miss him."

Amy smiled too. She could feel Rouge's love for Knuckles just through her voice. Underneath all the teasing they do to each other and insane fighting, she knew how truly excited Rouge was to see him again. Amy wasn't much of a romantic anymore like she used to be, but anyone could say that the bat and echidna's relationship was adorable.

"That night.....", The bat laughed, "Good times."

Amy remembered that night. Sonic had just started 'partying', and it was the period of time when Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge and sometimes Shadow would drink in his living room. Amy was 14 at the time, and Sonic and Knuckles wouldn't stop joking around saying she was a 'baby' and too young to drink. Amy remembered sitting in the kitchen with Tails, who was aloud in and out of the room since he was Sonic's 'lil bro', and wishing she could go in there and be respected like Rouge was. She remembered sitting in the kitchen with Cream, and she snuck a sip of some kind of drink. "I think I'm tipsy, Cream!", Amy exclaimed, twirling around in her red dress. "Amy, you can't drink your only 14! It's not good for you!", the rabbit pleaded. "So? Sonic's 16! And he can!". The hedgehog started laughing loudly hoping Sonic would hear her. Cream shifted uncomfortably on the kitchen floor. After an hour, Sonic finally responded by walking into the kitchen. "What the hell are you guys doing?", he asked annoyed. "Drinking!", Amy exclaimed, pointing to a bottle of an unknown substance in a bottle, between her and Cream. "Oh really?", Sonic smiled smugly, looking at the bottle. Amy giggled. "Yeah, cutie." She always heard Rouge say that to the boys so she figured it was appropriate. Sonic wrinkled his nose. "Amy's tipsy Sonic! What do we do!? I want my mommy!", Cream cried her eyes filling up with tears. "Yeah, I am Sonic!", Amy cried, but happily and excited. Sonic swiped the bottle from the floor and took a sip of it. His playful smile appeared once more, and Amy knew he was about to tease her. "Well I'm very impressed that you can get drunk without drinking alcohol, Amy", he began, "Because this is soda!" He burst out laughing and walked cooly into the living room. "Knux, you won't _believe _what Amy and her little friend just told me!" Knuckles burst into laughter shortly after, and Amy held her face in her hands. She was humiliated. Amy shuddered a bit at the flash back.

"Rose?" "Amy? Miss Amy?" "Rosey! Hello!?"

Voices surrounded the hedgehog's head and she snapped back into reality. Rouge and Cream were staring at her looking concerned. "You okay, Amy?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah, you just kept staring at that balloon over there for the last two minutes", Cream said softly.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine!", Amy jumped. "Perfect!"She started quickly putting glue on a picture and slapped it down on the poster. "Look, it's coming out great guys!"

Cream cleared her throat awkwardly. "Uh, Amy....you put the glue on the wrong side."

Amy looked down at the white square she just glued to the board. "Oh. Whoops", she laughed uncomfortably peeling it off. Rouge eyed up Amy like she had two more heads growing out of her neck. "Well, I think it's time we all take a little break", the bat said nonchalantly, getting up from her chair.

"BREAK!? DID I HEAR THE WORD BREAK!????"

Cream jumped at the sounded of the squeaky fox's voice frantically screaming through the speakers. She looked up expectantly at Rouge.

"Yes you did", Rouge sneered.

"Rouge, of all people! Go hang up the streamers and stop complaining! We only have 5 more hours!", the voice responded.

Rouge rolled her aqua eyes, realizing that arguing would be pointless. "Aye aye, captain", she muttered and left the workshop.

Amy couldn't believe Tail's was so stressed out. She really ought to go talk to him and calm him down a bit. Why was it so important to impress...._him_. So he's a hero? Big deal, it doesn't mean he's a famous celebrity. Amy turned to head to the back room of Tail's workshop where he was 'ordering commands' from, when something caught her eye. Actually, something latched onto her eye and wouldn't let it go no matter how hard it tried. She turned back to the table slowly, staring at the collage. There was a picture. A picture of her and Sonic. Amy was squeezing Sonic tightly in her thin arms, with a huge smile on her face and a very noticeable blush across her cheeks. Sonic, on the other hand, looked like he was trying to squirm out of her grasp with all his might, and had the most uncomfortably disgusted look on his face she had ever seen. Her heart beat sped up slowly, and she began to feel hot in her chest and stomach. Her eyes narrowed, and didn't leave the picture. She was almost frozen.

Cream, _still_ smiling, glued on five more pictures and then heard a _ding! _sound. Jumping up from her seat, she gently pushed in her chair. "The cake's done cooling! Time to decorate it!"

She started skipping out of the workshop, when she turned to Amy. "Wanna come help, Amy?"

Amy shook a little bit. "Nah, it's okay Cream. I'll stay here and work on the poster."

"Okay!", the rabbit girl squealed and she skipped off.

The hedgehog girl quickly looked left and right, noticing she was alone in the room. Except for Charmy, who was flying near the ceiling in his own little world, cutting out hearts from the post it notes.

"Ah, screw it he won't even notice", Amy thought, and began peeling the picture off quietly. "No way is that thing staying on here.....", she mumbled. She scratched at the picture all she could with her nails, but the glue already dried! It was stuck! "Nooooo freakin way...". She continued peeling at the picture for another minute, and it wasn't budging. It was a curse. It _had _to be. Finally, with a final pull, the picture successfully came off. Amy sighed, relieved. She noticed the blank spot in the middle of the poster that was now in place of the picture, so she quickly covered it with a picture of Espio in a hot pink pool float that she slapped glue on the back of in two seconds. Looking at the slightly wrinkled picture in her hands, she noticed there was a rip down the center. She chucked it carelessly on the floor, and it slid under one of Tails's machines.

"Better."

Amy, feeling satisfied, plopped down on a chair and watched Charmy fly in circles above. Tails voice broke through the speaker once again.

"Alright everyone, It's 9:30. Wow it is early.....anyway! I Just got a call from Sonic saying they won't be here until 7:30! So we have a lot more time now! Keep working, chop chop chop!"

Amy gasped. "That's right!", she said aloud to no one. Rouge had told her the day they went shopping that the boys were coming home Saturday morning to afternoon. Amy had totally forgotten. Well, they weren't coming for awhile yet so she had some time to breath. She decided to not think about it and help Cream decorate the cake like she said she would.

Hours went by, and the sun glistened pleasantly over Tail's workshop. It was the warm afternoon sun that was always golden around 5:30. Amy was laying in the grass with Cream, feeling the cool breeze across her face. They had just got back from a trip to the mall, to get some more decorations since Tails said they apparently _still _didn't have enough. Okay, so they browsed a little. But seriously, as unlikely as it seems, Tails Prower was not a very delightful character to be around that day for hours on end. The two girls were watching the clouds turn pink and orange peacefully, when Creams cell phone buzzed inside her pocket.

"Oh, mom wants me home for dinner!", she said lazily sitting up. "I guess I should go then! I'll see you tonight at the party Miss Amy", she said cheerfully.

But there was something else in Cream's eyes besides excitement and happiness. There was comfort. She touched Amy's shoulder lightly and nodded, as if to say 'everything's gonna be fine.' Amy smiled. "Alright, sweetie, see you later."

She say up slowly watching Cream say bye to Tails, and giving him a _very _quick hug. She opened her cell phone and looked at the time. Only two more hours. Amy had been so busy running around everywhere that she didn't even think about tonight at all. The jitters she had were on backfire. But after seeing '5:30' displayed brightly on her screen, they came right back. She breathed slowly. In and out. In and out.

"Amy!", Tails called motioning for her to follow him. She got up and followed Tails to the hall.

Rouge was behind the bar organizing the last of her favorite wine bottles, and then rested her head on her hands. Vector was putting on a bag and leaving the dj booth, where Amy was pretty sure he was in for 10 plus hours.

"I'm kickin' it. See you guys tonight", he called, not looking at any of them and walking out to his car, exhausted.

"Well, Mr. Prower Sir, it looks like you accomplished your mission. The place looks pretty hott", Rouge said boringly.

"It'll look even better tonight when the music's on and all the flashing lights", Tails said, his eyes sparkling. "My best project so far!"

"It really is Tails", Amy said weakly, forcing a smile. She noticed that the hall was more complicated then she thought looking around it more. There were little hallways here and there, which led to sitting areas with comfy looking retro couches in them in a circle. It almost looked like a club.

"What's up with the couches, in the tiny little areas?", Amy asked snickering. Tails blushed.

"Just a place to hang out, and relax", he said.

Rouge stepped out form behind the bar. "Looks like little hook up booths", she joked.

"They're not!", Tails said, embarrassed.

"Alright Cupid, I believe you", the bat said rolling her eyes. All three friends stepped outside, and Tails shut the door of the hall.

"Okay girls, remember we gotta all be back here at 8:00 sharp!", Tails said checking his watch.

"Yeah, yeah, we know", Amy sighed with a smile.

"But first me and Pinky are gonna go get some dinner at my place", Rouge cooed looking at her new car adoringly. She jingled her keys. "You down, hun? Then we can just get ready afterwards!"

Amy shook her head. "I'm down."

Rouge smiled and unlocked her car, the automatic door opening on the passengers side for Amy.

"Au revoir, foxy", the bat called starting up her car. "It's time to finally get this party started and look hott!"

Amy sighed and forced a smile. It was gonna be one hell of a night.


	6. And so it Begins

**A.N.: FINALLY, I HAVE RETURNED!! Life is so hectic when you a junior in high school, and I hope you guys can relate. I appologize 342792738972 times for the wait. I really hope people are still reading this....or old readers return, as well as new ones. Thanks for the reviews, once again! They really really really really really really help, and I can't say that enough. I'm glad I can make some people happy but I really hope it becomes more popular. But whatever I love this story and I enjoy writting it so on with the show :p**

Chapter 6-And so it Begins

_You keep playing me like a fruit mach-ine  
Puttin' in change systematically  
Winning streak that you had over me  
It's turned into your broken tragedy  
_

A delicate hand with long jet black finger nails hit the button on the stereo down two notches.

_Turn your pockets out onto the street  
Now you see you've spent it all on me!  
You see my true colors out of sink  
Now your skin is a pair of sympathies_

"God what is it with all this English pop lately?", Rouge snarled.

Yet her wrist jerked back and forth holding a pan over the stove, and it seemed to go in time with the music. Amy Rose took her eyes off of the magazine on the bat's island in the middle of the spacious modern kitchen, being taken out of her daze by a strange smell. She watched the pan curiously.

"Uh....what are you making exactly, Rouge?", she asked pushing the magazine aside.

"Thai", the bat answered abruptly.

Steam soared out of the pan and it made an overly sizzling noise. Amy wrinkled her nose a bit. Something smelled like it was burning.

"I make the absolute BEST thai food, Shnuckle-poo always told me", the bat chanted proudly. "Oh coarse its probably nothing_ too _special like your meals, miss chef."

Amy laughed and blushed a little. "Oh please, I'm not that grea-", she said stopping mid sentence. Something really smelled like it was burning. "Great."

But As long as there were no flames, Amy decided nothing too serious was possibly happening with their soon to be dinner. She flipped open the magazine again, which she wasn't much interested in, as it was entitled "The Good House Keeping Journal", but for some reason Amy felt like she had to keep herself busy. She couldn't just sit there with her hands still.

"Oh, you read that stuff?", Rouge asked curiously, taking her eyes away from her cooking and facing Amy. Amydidn't feel that was a very smart idea for some reason.

"Oh not really I'm just looking", she sighed. Then she noticed she had been staring at an article titled 'Breast implants really saved my marriage!', and quickly flipped the page.

"Yeah they keep sending them here. It's kind of insulting really", Rouge vented tossing the 'thai food' up in the air like a pancake, it landing back on her plate with a huge _sizzzzzzzle_. "Like they think just because me and Knuckles share an apartment, were a married couple! 'Good House Keeping?' God, it makes me feel 30."

Amy smiled crookedly, and rolled her eyes at how deeply her friend was looking into a magazine delivery. Rouge put her free hand on her hip and sighed. "I'm so excited, I still can't believe tonight he's coming home."

Amy smiled politely, and held up the magazine. "This is cute", she said in a sarcastic tone. Rouge looked back at the matronly outfit displayed under 'Fresh look for Fall'. She snickered and said, "Very stylish."

"But seriously, tonight is gonna be wild", the bat continued facing the stove once more. "It almost feels like prom night, huh?", She giggled. "I wonder how Shadow is.....he's always been a character that one. Being stuck together for two years, he and Sonic must have ended that silly feud don't you think? Oh remember that little white tuft of fur on his chest that he never shaved off? I ALWAYS knew he secretly thought it was sexy. I really miss him more than I ever thought I would! Tonight is gonna be crazy, I'm so pumped!"

"Wow, 'The Cockroach that saved my child's life?' What are these people thinking printing shit like this?", Amy said in an airy voice, holding up the magazine by one page with her head tilted. She laughed lazily and dropped the book back down.

"Are you even listening to me!?", Rouge asked sounding a bit annoyed. "Amy what is up with you, hun? Ever since we got here you've been in your own little world. Well, I guess what I was saying wasn't that important anyway."

The bat sighed and turned off the stove, making her way over to the hedgehog.

"Come on, am I gonna have to smack you to snap you back into reality or what?"

The hedgehog stared blankly with her head resting on her hand. Rouge shook her shoulders gently.

"Come on Rosey, we have a big night ahead of us. Plus now you have the special treat of tasting my famous Thai food a la Rouge!"

The bat put her index finger and thumb together and kissed it, placing the hot dish on the table in front of Amy. The hedgehog's green eyes seemed to widen in horror. The ' famous thai food' was completely black. Both girls looked at each other for a few silent seconds.

"Tacos?", Rouge suggested.

After a fabulous dinner of Tim's Tacos Takeout, the girls were all fueled for the night. Amy felt a little better with some food in her stomach and was a lot more awake. But then she realized that she hadn't looked at the time in awhile....

"6:00", Rouge stated looking up at the marble clock hanging over her wide screen tv. "So we got two hours to get ready and look amazing! You ready?"

"Ready....", Amy said sarcastically trying to sound enthusiastic, as she twirled her finger around in the air. She was sitting on Rouge's couch watching some lame reality show, and felt like she was glued to it. She did NOT want to get up. Rouge huffed at the sight.

"I'll ask you again. You ready?"Amy put on an overly ecstatic cheerleader smile and exclaimed, "Ready!", with her arms outstretched over her head, then she sank back down into the sofa. Rouge rolled her eyes and tugged her up by her skinny arms.

Rouge's bedroom was so raunchy one could almost be expecting to see the words 'SEX' painted across the wall. But it was all done in a classy manner, of coarse. Once you opened her double door the smell of some exotic perfume entered your nostrils, and the walls were painted a rich red with silk draped over the windows, and just about everywhere else. Pictures of Rouge hung on the walls, as well as a few of Rouge and Knuckles, some more of the gang, and more of Rouge. Her bed was queen sized with the comfiest looking red comforter Amy had ever seen, and had about a dozen pillows. There were candles and red roses here and there. Amy couldn't see how Rouge could sleep in this room without feeling like she was on a date with herself. Ah. Never mind.

The one thing the hedgehog did actually love very much about the room, was Rouge's vanity, that had over 30 different types of jewels incrusted around the mirror. Amy always felt like she was is awe looking at it, so that was the first place she went to when she entered the room.

"Eyeing up the collection?", the bat herself asked nonchalantly opening her closet and peeking inside.

Amy shook her head yes, but then realized she should answer out loud. "Yeah....I meant to ask you, are all of these jewels...real?" the hedgehogs mouth gaped open after she said the word.

Rouge's camisole for the party flew out of her closet on to the bed,. "Of coarse! Who do you think I am?" The bat stepped out of the closet, throwing her slinky skirt on the bed next to the top. "Everything about me is real", she said with a wink.

Amy rolled her eyes and tried to laugh. She noticed a deep purple gem that she hadn't seen last time. "Is this one new?"

Rouge strolled over proudly. "That was from my last mission. I went to the islands, I've been looking for that one for quite some time", she giggled. "You have no idea how great it feels to finally have it." She stood next to Amy as both girls stared at the gem for a few seconds in silence.

Amy looked very interested. "You never told me in detail what your missions are like! I wanna know, it sounds so cool." Rouge nodded her head as if to agree, and took a seat on the fancy stool in front of the vanity.

"Well, it's all very simple, yet very complex. It takes a strong girl to go jewel hunting to these places by herself, but I never really needed anybody. This island was just amazing because-", she stopped and smiled evilly. "Wait a minute I know what your doing! Your such a procrastinator, get up!"

Amy whimpered like a puppy without it's favorite chew toy. Rouge knew her too well. Within a second the bat had turn her stereo on full blast, and the night had begun.

_You've hit the bottom one hundred times before  
Now feel the fever as I leave you wanting more  
You thought you could turn and walk away  
Taking chances that weren't yours to take_

Shirts and bras on the floor, shoes scattering everywhere, nail polish, eye shadow, lip gloss, lipstick, earrings, clothes hangers, music, all spun around Amy's head like a carousel. The lyrics of the song rang in her ears, as she tried on anything that was thrown at her. She was in a whirlwind, and wasn't going to argue. Tonight was the night, and there was nothing she could do about it, so she let her guard down. It was time to get to it, get on it, and start the show. Surprisingly, she was having a lot more fun than she originally thought.

Amy brushed the tiniest bit of nail polish on her friend's pinky, studying her face. The bat's eyes were squinted closed and her brow was wrinkled. She winced. "How did it come out? I swear to god Rosey, if you messed it up more I'll-" Her aqua eyes opened to a perfectly painted pinky. Amy turned her nose up and smiled, and soon felt the bats arms wrapped around her shoulders. Both girls broke out into a fit of giggles.

The primping continued on and on and on, until time was basically lost. Before she knew it, Amy was in Rouge's car, windows rolled down and music blasting. She look ravishing actually. Finally deciding on a pair of black heals and sparkling dark dangling earrings, and to top it off a small black sparkling clip hold a few strands of quills back by her right ear. Rouge did her make up to look like 'cat eyes', and they winged out a little with midnight black eyeliner, and mascara that accentuated the length of her lashes. Her pink bangs hung messily around her face, but were swept to the side. She looked hott. She was almost convinced she did, which our heroine hedgehog wasn't used to feeling. Well being around a bat telling you that for hours could raise confidence in a way...

When Rouge's convertible rolled in front of the 'party hall', Amy felt like she was going to the Emmy's. She stared at the place, astonished, at how it had transformed since the afternoon/daylight. Big flashing lights lined the outside entrance, and she could hear the music thumping from the inside. A huge sign by the entrance said 'SONIC, KNUCKLES, AND SHADOW'S WELCOME BACK BASH'. A Few unfamiliar faces were seen standing outside, who Amy pin pointed as sonic team fans. "Wow. I gotta hand it to foxboy.....this is....well, you know", Rouge murmured. Amy looked at her friends face and laughed a little. If you've truly impressed Rouge with some OTHER than jewels, then your on a roll. The snow white bats face then suddenly changed to one of excitement, and she quickly screeched the car to a halt a few feet from the entrance.

"Rouge!", Amy exclaimed, after jolting forward and almost hitting her head on the dashboard.

"You said you wanted to make an entrance", the bat said coyly, putting on her mischievous smile and slamming her car door shut. Amy followed her without hesitation, and smiled. She wasn't thinking much...she was just excited. She felt alive.

"Shit! There's a red carpet here?", Rouge whisper screamed to her pink friend, once Amy met up with her. Sure enough there was a red carpet leading up to the entrance. Amy breathed in slowly, feeling her chest rise and fall. She was nervous, but..why? She couldn't remember. Her mind was frazzled. But yet she kept smiling. She jumped a little as she felt Rouge link arms with her and nudge her elbow. "Lets go, it's party time!"

The girls walked down the long red carpet to the entrance, arms linked, heels clicking, and all around them heads turning. Amy wasn't used to being so..noticed. She felt famous, it was bliss in the least. On one side of the entrance was Cheese, Cream's beloved pet Chao, who was handing out light sticks to entering guests, all while floating above and giggling. On the other side was Vanilla, Cream's mother, who was checking off names on the guest list pleasantly. A whistle was heard coming from a group of guys standing off to the side. Amy giggled in her head a little. _Was that for...me?_

"Please boys, were women", Rouge called out waving up her free hand, and not even making eye contact with the guys.

"Yeah, we've noticed!", one of the guys called back.

"Just keep walking", Rouge whispered to Amy under her breath as they made it to the entrance.

"Oh, Miss Rose!", Vanilla applauded cheerfully just as the girls made it.

"Heyyy, ", Amy replied sounding a little airy. Rouge tried to step forward, tired of lingering around, but noticed her arms were still linked with the hedgehog's. She sighed and decided to let it go.

"I'm actually quite glad you're here! Cream has been asking for you for the past few hours", Vanilla added laughing a little.

"She has?"

"Yes, she said she 'needs your help'. She said it was girl stuff and you would know what she meant. I offered to help her but..it seems she wants you". The rabbit smiled but sounded a little disappointed.

"Oh, I see, well...okay I'll look for her!", Amy said politely. She felt Rouge tug a little on her arm. The bat whispered into her ear, "Come on, Pinky we don't have all night."

"Okay well, you girls have fun!", Vanilla said sensing Rouge's lack of patience.

"Alright, enjoy your night!", Amy called, as Rouge was now dragging her through the door. She quickly snatched a light stick from Cheese.

"Oh?", the Chao cooed.

"I'll take that!", the bat exclaimed and fastened it on her wrist as a bracelet. When they finally stepped inside she flung out her arm.

"We have arrived!"

Amy didn't even respond awkwardly to Rouge's statement, as she found she couldn't exactly speak. The biggest sound that left her mouth at that moment was a small _eeep,_ that seemed to slip out uncontrollably. This party was, in the least, very, very, impressive. The lights were out except for the dangling color coordinated red blue and black retro ones hanging from the ceiling, that flicked on and off. The speakers were thumping, and she could hear Vector ripping out on the tracks at the DJ booth. The floor gave off a dark, almost sparkling glow, and familiar faces were everywhere. It was literally a club. The young pink hedgehog's heart sped up a little, and a strange smile spread across her face. She was actually....enjoying this environment. And she wasn't feeling scared, but in fact, excited. For that moment, Amy Rose could hardly remember what this party was even for...it was just a party. She didn't know why she was there, and she didn't care! She was out to have fun.

"Amy! Rouge!"

Tails came almost sprinting over to the two girls, still standing by the entrance. The yellow twin tailed fox was decked out in a white dress shirt, and black pants. His eyes were wide.

"You're...late...", The once bubbly, but now tense fox said quietly through clenched teeth. Amy looked at Rouge strangely.

The bat sighed in an exaggerated tone, and leaned on one hip. "By 20 minutes, fancy pants", she scowled sarcastically. "Don't be bossy tonight, your party's in full swing!"

Tails nervously shifted his feet. "The guests are already here! They've been for awhile!"

_"Guests? What guests?",_ floated through Amy's mind as she looked around aimlessly.

"Oh, nah nah nah.", Rouge nagged. She pushed past Tails, holding onto Amy's hand. Amy looked back at Tails apologetically, as the fox shrugged and walked off. _"What was he so tense about? Who was here, the President or something?"_ Amy looked through the crowds of animals and followed her bat friend through. She saw Tikal over by the back entrance by the refreshments, with a few bouncy Chao by her side, and Big the cat with Froggy at the food table. Tikal even came out...now that was rare.

"Snuckle-Poo!"

Rouge let go of Amy's hand and dashed away in a random direction. Amy stood there bewildered. She saw some young boys around Tail's age looking at her and smiling, but she failed to acknowledge them. "Knuckles........Shadow......Sonic", she said out loud, but the music was too loud for anyone to notice. She continued looking back and forth, thinking hard. She was missing something. Then suddenly, far off by the DJ booth, stood Knuckles the Echidna, with a royal blue hedgehog next to him. At that second, she shot up, and she was as straight as a pencil. "Sonic!", she whisper shouted. The girl's hands flung over her mouth. This was the welcome back party! The one she's been anticipating for days. _"What did I black out or something?",_ the rose hedgehog thought to herself as she started walking in the other direction. She put her hand on the side of her head. It was thumping on one side._ "How the hell....?What's wrong with me!"._

She shook her head a few times back and forth, and almost attempted smacking herself in the face, but realized that would look a little insane. "I need to cool off", Amy said to no one, as she quickly found the ladies bathroom and went inside.

"Shnuckle-Poo, I missed you I missed you I missed you!"

Rouge kissed the red echidna on the cheek for the fifth time, her arms around his neck.

"I missed you too!...Heck, I even missed that stupid nickname!", Knuckles joked and went to kiss her on the lips. Rouge pulled away slightly. "Ah, ah, ah...."

Knuckles rolled his eyes. "I'm joking, babe. I l....love it."

"That's better", the bat responded kissing him.

Sonic the Hedgehog stuck his tongue out jokingly at his red pal. He was usually annoyed at how lovey these two always were, but tonight was an exception. He nudged Knuckles in the upper arm, which was more prominent and muscular now then it was two years ago.

"Nice to witness such a heart warming moment", Sonic jived.

"Oh, Sonic, nice to know you still have a sense of humor!", Rouge teased looking at the blue one. "How are ya, Big Blue?"

She gave him a tiny hug. "I'm great. This party is pretty insane....lil bro really went all out for us didn't he, Knux?", the hedgehog answered looking off into the crowd.

"Yes he did. I swear that kids always been some kind of new age Einstein", the echidna commented squeezing his oversized 'paw' around Rouge's waist. The bat snorted slightly, "More like a new age Hugh Hefner lookin' at this thing." They all laughed.

"Really though", she continued stepping away from Knuckles and looking at the two friends head on. "There's something different about you two....you look different."

Sonic coughed into his hand, "Maybe because you haven't seen us in two years", making Knuckles chuckle softly. Rouge smacked him lightly on the arm. "Yeah...I mean, Sonic your actually wearing clothes!", the bat jived back.

"Cute one you got there, Knux", Sonic smirked. They all laughed.

They did look different though. Sonic was wearing a nice pair of denim jeans, hanging a tiny bit low on his slim waist. He had on a white shirt, with one on the sleeves down to his elbow, and rolled up at the cuff, and the other one was cut off messily. He had a loose tie around his neck, and a band on his right upper arm. He was also wearing a necklace with a strange symbol on it. Other than that his face was the same old, Sonic. But something was different. He wore a slightly different expression, and looked more knowledgeable than two years previous. He has a different air about him...but you had to look really close to notice it.

Knuckles on the other hand looked pretty similar, but he also wore a more mature expression, and sported a more muscular form. He wore a tank top with a long chain necklace, and black dress pants. His arms had many bands around them, and he had a sweatband around the top of his head. Tied to a few of his front dread locks were some kind of cloth bands, and he wore a necklace similar to Sonic's with a strange symbol.

Rouge held out one of his crimson dreds playfully. "What's with the bands and weird necklace symbols? You guys join a gang while you were out adventuring?" Sonic smirked slightly and looked at Knuckles who laughed a little. "These were from my tribe.." Rouge's face got more serious. "Oh, Ugh, my mistake", she said.

"Knux's tribe gave them to us as a symbol of their gratitude for saving their colony", Sonic said. Rouge looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to make a joke about it, but the hedgehog didn't.

"I think I'm gonna wear these to show my loyalty to them, even though were in different places now, Rouge. It's kinda like a custom", Knuckles explained. Rouge looked into his violet eyes. "Obviously it means a lot to you baby, so I'm all for it", she said and winked. Knuckles smiled, and so did Sonic.

"Yeah, you should have seen Knux out there, he was a beast", the hedgehog added. Knuckles laughed and hit Sonic on the arm. "I couldn't have done it without you and Shadow. You guys work well together."

"Anyway......", the hedgehog said after an awkward silence, followed by more laughter. Rouge then jumped up. "Oh! Shadow! Where is he?", she asked. Then she remembered she left Amy as well! _Guess I got two hedgehogs to chase,_ the bat thought. She touched Knuckles arm lovingly, "I'll be back babe I gotta go say hi." Then she dashed off.

Amy Rose looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was alone in the bathroom, for now at least. She sighed deeply. "I guess I got so caught up in all the excitement I totally forgot what tonight was....", she said to her reflection. "But I know now. And it's NOT a big deal. I repeat, NOT a big deal." She smiled as confidently as she could into the mirror. After running her hands under the cold water three more times to wake up fully, she fixed her shirt and headed back outside.

When she opened the door the music was still thumping and the room was crowded. Amy made her way out into the crowd slowly. _"I guess I might as well look for Rouge...she can be anywhere by now though..."._ Amy sighed, scanning the room. But one vision clung hazily onto the back of her mind...Sonic. She _saw_ him. It was for two seconds, and she saw didn't want to hang on to that fact...but as hard as she tried, it couldn't go away. Luckily for our heroine, Amy was soon distracted by a sweet voice calling her name.

"Amy!"

Cream the rabbit dashed over excitedly and threw her arms around Amy's waist. "Hey!", the hedgehog answered, suddenly feeling relieved. She wrapped one arm around the small bunny, like a big sister would do to a baby. _"Wait...Cream needed my help!",_ she thought, _"How could I be so selfish and forget?"_

"When did you get here?" the cheerful rabbit squealed.

"Just 30 minutes ago I guess...Cream you look lovely!"

Cream blushed slightly and did a small twirl. She was wearing a cute red sleeveless dress, that was a little on the short side, with ruffles on the bottom. It reminded Amy of her old dress...

"No, YOU look beautiful Miss Amy! Wow!", the rabbit cooed, her eyes sparkling. Amy smiled feeling totally warm and fuzzy. Cream nodded her head and winked, as if to say, _You have nothing to worry about_!. Amy felt reassured. Then Cream grabbed her hand.

"What's wrong, hun?", Amy asked feeling more like herself again.

"I need your help", the rabbit said shyly. "Can you come with me outside?"

Amy looked back into the crowd for a moment, and finally spotted Rouge, having a chat with Shadow, who might I add, looked very dapper in a dark colored dress shirt and pants. Amy didn't remember him looking like that...

_"Rouge can wait...she'll find me"_, she thought. Then she nodded to Cream and smiled, as the rabbit lead her out the back door of the hall.


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**ANN.:**Okay, hey everyone. It's SUMMER and I've been super busy. But still, that's no excuse to not update. I'm really so so sooooooooooo sorry. I still have so many ideas for this story and it'll only get jucier. A new chapter will be up TONIGHT for sure. I really hope I didn't loose too many of you. And sorry for all the cliffhangers!

~Kellaylay :)


	8. Awkward Encounters

Chapter 7- Awkward Encounters

The night was grazing on slowly, as now it was around 9:00. Cream the rabbit had Amy's hand and was headed for the door to the back of the hall, but stopped short in front of it. The rabbit looked down awkwardly. Amy noticed they were by the refreshments/deserts table, which had so many sweet looking gourmet treats and fancy looking drinks. Amy was really tempted to grab one, but focused on the task at hand.

"Why are we stopping?", she asked the young rabbit.

Cream looked back and forth, and then looked up at Amy. "I got something.....", she simply stated.

Amy looked confused. "What did you get?"

The rabbit reached into her pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. It looked similar to the one she had shown Amy a few nights ago at their sleep over, except it didn't look like it had been through as much hell. Amy took it slowly and opened it.

_My fair lady, I must say_

_you look ravishing tonight._

_I'm, uh, not so sure what that means..._

_But they say it in movies a lot!_

_Anyway, please meet me outside in the back gardens, _

_at 9:10 on the dot,_

_And you will be very, very, happy._

_~Charmy the Charmer _

"Oh lord", was all that Amy said as she handed the note back to Cream.

"Ten minutes..", the rabbit murmured.

Amy smirked and looked out the back door, "Ah, the back gardens...muy caliente."

The small bunny looked up wearing a confused expression. "Huh?"

Amy sighed and smiled a little. "Never mind. What I mean is..hey wait, back gardens? Are their even gardens at this place?"

Cream reached out her tiny hand and nibbled on a cookie from the deserts table. "Wellllll....", she began, taking Amy's hand with her other one, "I'll show you."

Cream opened the back door and the girls stepped out. In front of them was a stone path, leading to the most beautiful garden either of them had ever seen. Tiny party lights hung all around the trees, and all kinds of flowers and plants were everywhere you turned. There were a few garden double love seats here and there, and a cute little pond with a water fountain/waterfall in the center. The music inside seemed to drown out there, and all you Amy could hear was the gentle trickling of the water and the occasional cricket.

"Wow...", she gapped. Cream was silent and her eyes seemed to be jerking from one beautiful site to the next.

"I know....it's like a dream", the little rabbit sighed. Amy didn't want to ruin the moment, but why the heck was Tail's trying to make this thing so romantic? Oh......._wait. _

The rose hedgehog looked down at Cream with a sneaky, knowing face. The rabbit was still transfixed by the garden, but stopped in a tiny startled jump when she noticed Amy staring.

"What!?", she squeaked.

Amy began to make her way around the garden with her hands behind her back. "Well, obviously 'Charmy the Charmer' is being quiet romantic, don't you agree?"

Cream blushed a little but looked even more uncomfortable. "Yeah, I guess......."

"So what's the deal? Just wait here and see what he wants." Amy plopped herself down on one of the love seats.

Cream twitched a little. "But Amy....I don't know! It's weird....I'm nervous......", she said, her voice drowning out as she looked at her feet.

Amy stood up in disbelief. "Nervous? About this guy!?", then she cleared her throat a little, "I mean, Cream....do you have a crush on Charmy? Usually girls get a little nervous if they do.."

"That's not why I'm nervous."

Amy squinted one eye. "Huh?"

"I was............", the rabbit began as a silly little awkward smile appeared on her face, "supposed to be meeting someone else tonight....".

"Ooooh, Cream the Soap Opera part two!", Amy joked squealing a little.

"Amy!!! Shhhhh!", the rabbit whisper screamed, blushing even more.

"Well......I guess the reason Tails has been so tense tonight wasn't just because of the party....."

The rabbit stopped pacing, startled. "How did you know!?", she whispered. Cream was acting like if someone overheard this conversation it would be a matter of life or death.

"Hun, we just talked about this a few nights ago, remember. And....I just had a feeling", Amy smiled, putting her hands behind her head.

"Tails said he wanted to meet up with me later in the gardens.....but he didn't tell me what time. And now Charmy should be coming here any minute and....I don't know what to do, Amy!", the rabbit was pleading for help or a way out, or maybe just a little less pre-teen hormones.

Amy couldn't believe this. This girl's love life was more complicated than her own! She put a finger to her lip and searched her mind for anything that could possibly help her dear friend. Finally, she put a hand on Cream's shoulder and looked at her face.

"Listen Cream, your young. You shouldn't be worrying about all of this right now. I remember being your age and....being around boys was awkward, it's perfectly normal."

The rabbit smiled happily, looking like she had just gotten news that she _didn't_ have a broken leg. "Really?", she asked.

"Really", Amy said winking.

Okay, she lied a little. Amy has never actually gone through that stage where she was awkward around boys....she's been in love since she was eight. But she came to term with facts that she did have a _slight _obsession problem, and Cream was a normal 12 year old girl. Amy knew what to say.

"You like Tails, right?", the hedgehog asked calmly.

Cream smiled and nodded, blushing madly.

"And you feel Charmy is a _tinyyyy _bit of an over-romantic cheesy phoney fraud?"

Cream's eyes widened. "Exactly!", she whispered. "Your like physic Amy!"

Amy laughed. Then she straightened up, "Well, that only means one thing Cream. It's time for lesson one in learning how to be a women: 'How to turn a guy down.'"

Cream cocked her head. "Okay, I'm listening...."

"Well, the most important thing is to be honest. Tell him what you think of him, and make sure you tell him _clearly. _Just let your heart do the talking, and get it off your chest. It will end well, I promise. And if he walks away angry or said, just tell him that you would still like to be friends....wait, or not because that might but false ideas in his head...But also- " , suddenly, Amy was cut off, by a strange high pitched singing.

"_Oh, sugar! You know you got the sweetness of a honey bee. Wiiild honey, you know..."_

Cream's chocolate brown eyes popped out of her head. "That's Charmy! Oh, Amy what do I do!?"

"Just remember what I said! Be honest! Tell him how you feel. Don't worry hun, you'll be fine."

Cream held on to Amy's hands for a second longer, until she saw Charmy in a very flamboyant looking outfit coming into view. Her eyes looked fearful. Amy petted her on the shoulder lovingly.

"Calm down. You'll be great. I'll stay right around the corner, I promise."

Cream smiled, "okay." She nodded the tiniest nod, and Amy tip toed back inside the hall and shut the back door.

The pink hedgehog looked down at her feet, which were bare. She forgot that she took her shoes off to walk around the garden! Luckily, they were right by the door. She held on to the deserts table with one arm and she wiggled her way back into her black heels. They weren't the most comfortable things in the world, that was for sure. But they looked good. She pushed some of her quills behind her neck and leaned forward a little, having a good view of the garden.

"Amy."

The hedgehog didn't really recognize this voice. She turned around, slowly, putting on a nice slightly fake smile.

"How have you been?"

"Oh! Tikal. I haven't seen you in....well a few years", Amy laughed awkwardly.

Tikal smiled, looking warm and saintly. She had on a very beautiful tribe dress, and looked beautiful as well. Amy kind of always envied her in a way. She wasn't like any average girl..she had some kind of perfection about her. And she was always so overly kind. Amy thought that was almost unhuman.

The light tan echidna giggled. "Yes, it's been quite awhile. I just had to come....for what the Sonic and his friends did for one of my fellow tribes...I can't really be any more thankful." She smiled radiantly.

Amy smiled too and coughed a little. "Yes, they um, their really great.."

Tikal perked up a little. "Speaking of Sonic, how are you two!? Are you finally together?"

"Erm....ugh, nooooo", Amy began but yet again, very flustered and annoyed, but yet again she was interrupted.

"ROSEY POSEYYYYYYY!"

Rouge the bat walked over smoothly, with some fancy looking drink in one hand. She threw one arm around Amy's neck from behind. _God......It's gonna be impossible to watch Cream with all this going on._

"Where have you been girl!? Your missing the party. Well I guess we still have a way to go....", the bat rambled. She leaned in closer and whispered in Amy's ear, which twitched.

"I'm sorry for leaving you. I was with Shnuckle-Poo and....On my god he got so cute! Hey...so did your man to be honest....". Rouge smelled like perfume and a little bit of alcohol. She was definitely a tiny bit on the tipsy side.

Amy squirmed uncomfortably and twirled out of Rouge's grasp. "He's not my man", she mumbled, "And Rouge...I'm kinda busy. I have to watch out for Cream."

Rouge dove her hand out and rolled her eyes slightly. "Oh please, while she talks to that bee?" Amy glared at her a little.

The bat sighed. "Okay fine, I'll come find you when your done babysitting. But seriously, you gotta have more fun girl, and your going to. I'll make you", She teased in a sing song voice and winked.

Amy smiled and rolled her eyes as Rouge sashayed back into the crowd. Slowly, the Sonic comments began to rumble back into her mind.

_Are you two finally together!? _

_...Your man got really cute actually...... _

She looked down at her shoes and hot outfit, shaking her head, breathing slowly. Amy had been calming herself when she had these thoughts for so long, she felt she would make an excellent yoga instructor. _Back to business.....,_ she told herself.

Charmy the bee was holding Cream by the arm, walking her to the fountain. The poor young rabbit's heart was beating quickly, as she continued to glance back at the door to see if Amy was still there. She hadn't seen her for a few minutes, but finally her 'big sister' was back at the door, watching intently. Cream breathed in slowly.

Charmy was wearing a bright orange and almost hot pink suit. He had a wild look in his eyes, and seemed like he just ate a whole bag of candy.

"Miss Bunny, you came! I mean, I kinda knew ya would but....even Charmers like me feel doubt at times."

Cream laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, I um, I see that."

The bee was still holding onto her arm, which was very stiff in his grasp, as if the rabbit girl was sticking her hand into a jar full of old sticky glue. Finally, after a few more minutes of Charmy rambling on randomly, he let go.

"I have something for you, my lady", the bright yellow and black stripped bee said in a mid-evil sounding voice, his hands on his hips stiffly.

He literally bounced off of the love seat they were on and ran behind the fountain. Cream shifted in the seat uncomfortably. "Amy.......", she whispered. She looked at the door. Amy had an expression on her face that read, _what the hell is he doing? _Cream giggled a little. _When do I tell him_......_, _the young girl contemplated.

Suddenly, Charmy was back. With a Banjo. He held it proudly by his side, standing perfectly straight. "I have written you.....a melody", he announced.

Cream's eyes widened in fear again as she looked to the door for help. _Amy what do I do???_ Amy was just standing behind the door looking down and shaking her head. Suddenly, a high pitched _twaaaaaang_ entered Cream's ear canal.

Charmy began to sing.

_So sweet, honey bee!_

_So, so sweet! Honey bee!_

_Gimme gimme some of that honey!_

_Wiiiiild honey! _

_You know you got the sweetness of a honey bee. _

_It ain't funny!_

_I know the beach boys wrote this song but I'm_

_gonna add my own words. _

_Yeah!_

_Becauseeeee..this is the only verse I know!_

_Oh yeah!_

Creams brow wrinkled as she bit her tongue to keep from laughing. Amy had the door opened a tiny crack, and her face looked like she was watching someone scrap their nails against a chalkboard. A instant giggle escaped the bunny's mouth, but she quickly covered it with her hand.

_I see you, I think your so sweet!_

_As good and yummy as my candy, _

_Much better smellin than my feet, _

_Oh yeahhhh!_

_Sometimes I watch you..._

_From behind. _

_Vector tells me not too, _

_but I do it anyway, _

_Oh yeahhh!_

_Whoops, I guess I shouldn't have said that._

_Sorryyyyyyyyy!_

He held the 'y' out for 20 seconds. Cream noticed the bees eyes were closed, so she took the opportunity to cover her long delicate ears, which she was pretty sure were gonna need some help. A few more _twangs_ on the banjo continued, and continued.....and.....well, continued.

_Gimme some of that honey....._

_Wiiiiiiiiiiiiild honey!!_

Charmy was now on his knees in front of Cream, and reached out for her hand. The rabbit looked in every other direction except the bees face. Then, he puckered his lips, and began to lower them to her hand...

"Charmy wait!"

The bee stopped and stood up. "Yes, Miss Bunny?"

Cream looked at the door, and saw Amy still with one hand over her ear, but the other one gave an eager thumbs up, and she nodded her head. Cream took a deep breath.

"That was a really nice song you wrote for me......I um, appreciate it."

Charmy smiled and shook his head knowingly. "You don't have to thank me, my lady. The B master understands how your heart feels right now,_ believe_ me."

"Well....actually", the rabbit cooed, standing up to face Charmy, "The B master doesn't."

Amy gave another thumbs up, but fake gagged when Cream said 'B master'.

The two young teens stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, as Cream looked at her shoes. Then, she sighed and looked Charmy in the face.

"I think your really nice Charmy.....but I feel like I have to be honest with you. So I'm gonna tell you how I feel right now."

The bee rubbed his hands together eagerly, and then took a little bottle of breath spray out of his pocket, and tried to spray it in his mouth, although it went in the opposite direction. "Whatever you gotta do, babe", he said.

Cream huffed a little. "Honestly....I appreciate your efforts for trying to get my attention but....their kind of desperate." She looked down when she said the word.

The bee cocked his head in a confused manner.

"I think you're a little overly-romantic...well actually _very_", the rabbit said awkwardly, "And your really cheesy and those notes couldn't have been folded any worse."The rabbit looked so uncomfortable, as if someone was pulling her tail until she finished saying what she had to say.

Amy smacked herself in the head. "She misunderstood what I meant....Oh boy."

Cream took another deep breath, she looked like she would almost begin to fill up with tears.

"I think you're a overly-hyper phoney fraud, to be honest."

Amy smacked herself in the head a second time.

The bee was silent. Cream looked up at him, sadly. "But if you would still like...I would like to still be friends", she said quietly.

Now Amy was on the floor. "This couldn't be any worse.............."

Charmy still stood there silently, and then perked up, shaking his head. "That won't do, my lady."

Cream looked down sadly. She had never been so mean to someone before. Was that really how you were supposed to let a guy down?

The bee put his finger up to the rabbits lip. "That's all I need to hear for now. I got my answer."

He began to step back, crossing his arms. " I know Tails is out for the catch too." He shook his head smiling. "But there's one thing you don't know about me....Charmy the bee never gives up."

Cream stood awkwardly as Charmy turned to leave. He began to float into the air. "I guess I got myself some nice competition. See you later Miss Bunny, I will not forget you!" and he was off.

Cream stood there stunned. That was strange....but she did it. She let him down. And she did it by herself! The rabbit smiled slightly, and this time, she didn't look down at her shoes.

"Damnnnnnn", called Amy Rose, stepping out into the gardens. "That was perfect! You did it girl!"

The young rabbit threw her arms around Amy's waist. "That was so awkward", she said into the pink hedgehog's shirt. "But thank you for helping me, big sis."

Amy blushed. "Big sis?", she laughed. Cream smiled and giggled. "Come on let's go...", Amy started, putting a hand on Cream's shoulder.

"Cream."

The girls turned around slowly. And there, looking gentlemanly and cute as ever, was Miles 'Tails' Prower. He was smiling. Creams cheeks immediately turned into two tiny red apples.

"Hey, Tails", she cooed.

And with that, Amy nodded her head and slowly made her way back inside.

"Are you for real!?"

Rouge the bat shrieked at the bartender behind the counter. "Your out of red apple wine? That's my favorite. Geez, that's what we 'adults' get letting a 13 year old plan the party".

The bartender which appeared to be Mighty the Armadillo stuttered slightly. "I'm um, my apologies miss Rouge.."

"Don't worry about it", the bat scowled. "Just get me a martini. Dry."

"Yes, ma'am", Mighty said quickly getting out a glass.

Amy Rose entered the room looking around. It was a huge climate change from the nice cool breeze outside, it was pretty warm in the room, and guests had started dancing. _Oh there's Rouge over at the bar. Go Figure. _Amy strolled over casually, and when the bat saw her, her aqua eyes lit up.

"There you are! Get your butt over here", Rouge laughed. "One appletini for Rosey as well". Mighty took out a glass. "Oh, Rouge no I don't want-", Amy stuttered but the bat grabbed her wrist impatiently. "Your having fun tonight.", she winked.

"One appletini ma'am", Mighty said, handing Amy the fancy looking drink. "Uh..thanks", she answered a bit awkwardly. "Wow.....", Amy added eyeing up the glass, "It's so cute looking, I almost don't want to drink it!"

Rouge laughed linking arms with her and pulling her away from the bar. "Yes you do honey, try it!". Amy smiled and took a small sip. "Wow, it's good!", she laughed. Rouge smiled a bit evilly. "I used to love those when I first started partying." The girls laughed again.

The dance floor was so crowded, all you can see were colors and colors of all different characters in the crowd. In the middle of the floor stood Sonic the hedgehog, still with his buddy Knuckles by his side.

"Seriously though man, I don't think I've ever been so freaked out in my life", Sonic said casually.

Knuckles laughed knowingly, "Yeah those caves were pretty intense...they were even a challenge for my digging skills." A few girls sighed and giggled in the background after ease-dropping into the very heroic sounding conversation of the two.

The blue hedgehog looked around the room with an odd expression on his face. "Hey Knux?"

"Yeah?", the echidna asked scratching the back of his head.

"I thought this party was for like close friends and acquaintances only?"

"Yeah, that's right. Why?", Knuckles asked lost.

Sonic looked around again, "Well, there are a lot of unfamiliar faces here I've noticed", he paused, "Like....that pink hedgehog girl over there. I've never seen her around before."

Knuckles crossed his arms and snarled, "Oh please Sonic. Your not gonna fool me with that tonight."

"What!?", the hedgehog exclaimed.

"I know you loooooove to play those jokes on me because I'm 'gullible', but that ain't workin' this time. It's been two years buddy."

Sonic tilted his head, "What are you talking about? I'm serious! I have no idea who she is!"

Knuckles rolled his violet eyes, "This isn't funny man."

"Knuckles I'm not kidding, I haven't played those tricks on you in FOREVER."

The red echidna sighed, "You better not be shitting with me I'll pound you. That's Amy Rose, idiot."

The blue hedgehog was quiet. "Amy....?" Amy! He had forgotten about his loved crazed number one fan.......How was that possible?

"Yep. She grew up into quiet a looker eh?", Knuckles laughed, "She's a real cool girl. The few times I stopped home to visit she chilled with Rouge and me. I'm sorry I never filled you in on them by the way....we were so busy...."

Sonic was completely quiet and scratched behind his ear, which twitched. The red echidna stopped talking and looked at his friend, confused.

"Sonic....?", he asked.

"So I said, buzz off wolf boy I don't even know why you're here!"

Rouge the bat and Amy Rose laughed hysterically at the bat's old high school stories.

"Men, they are a totally different species girl, I'm telling you", the bat hissed finishing up her martini in one gulp.

Amy was still laughing. She was about halfway done with her appletini, and was enjoying every bit of it. She went to take another si, when she felt Rouge's breath on her neck.

"Someone's watching you."

Amy jumped a little. "What? Who?", she asked with a bit of a giggle in her voice as she scanned the crowd.

Rouge tilted her head towards the middle of the floor, and the pink hedgehog's eyes followed, meeting up with a certain blue hedgehog's. Rouge started cracking up laughing at that moment, which made Amy turn around quickly.

"This is so good, girl. He is like a fish and you reeling him in just fine", the bat snorted.

Amy however didn't catch anything she said. The world had stopped for her then. Because she had just saw _him _again, and this time, he saw her as well._ Sonic _saw _her_. She decided she wouldn't turn around for the rest of the night. But that didn't make a huge difference, because

at that moment, she could feel those bright emerald green eyes, that almost matched hers _exactly_, practically burning a hole in the back of her neck.


	9. Announcement numba 2

**AN: **Hey everyone! Thanks again for the reviews! They made me squeal with delight knowing you all love Seasons so much, and I feel very accomplished. I'm working on the next chapter, not totally sure when it will be out but I'll keep you posted! I really wanted to suggest reading my other story I'm working on for NiGHTS, if anyone is interested. It's called the Aqua Ideya, and I'm really into it, but haven't been getting many reviews :/ If any of you would like to check it out and comment it would be greatly appreciated. It's different from Seasons, being more of a fantasy type thing, but I would like to know if I should continue it or not, or toss it aside and start brainstorming for new story ideas.

~Kellaylay


	10. BIG NEWS, NEW CHAPTER UP SOON!

HI EVERYONE! Guess what! I have decided to continue seasons! I got very busy with my life, with college and other things, but I think I have been making you all wait longgg enough. Seasons will continue, and I should have the next chapter up within the next week! Thank you all for staying here and being supportive. I love you all!

~Kellaylay


	11. You know what hits the fan!

**ITS HERE EVERYONE, CHAPTER 8! I HOPE YOU APPROVE! **

Chapter 8- 'You know what' hits the fan!

Rouge the bat took a sip of what seemed like her fourth dry martini. She was strutting back from the bar through the club scene crowd, feeling numerous pairs of male eyes on her as she made her way. Rouge would not lie to you if you were to ask if she liked the attention. She would simply reply, "Yes, I'm used to the spotlight sweetie." She knew she was looking for a certain someone, but the now slightly more intoxicated than before bat was spacing out a bit. Her aqua eyes began to scan the room. "Who was I looking for?" the bat questioned herself. But her mind was suddenly set on one figure that her eyes gazed upon. A certain crimson red, rugged, muscular figure…who had her name written all over it. "Knuckles….he looks….delicious tonight", Rouge thought to herself. Except….she didn't think it. The tipsy bat accidently said it out loud!

"He does, doesn't he?" a smooth sounding voice answered. It was an unknown female voice.

Rouge turned and set her eyes on an unfamiliar looking raccoon.

"Excuse me?" she asked, sipping her martini coyly.

"The red echidna…he was part of that mission, right? Just returned to the area? He is FINE….is he single?" The raccoon purred, playing with a strand of chocolate brown hair.

"No, actually. He has a girlfriend, who's actually gorgeous." Rouge snarled.

"Ugh", the raccoon sighed, "Don't you hate that? I guarantee I am just as hott, if not hotter than his 'girlfriend.'"

Rouge curled her lips upward, "Oh yeah? Well she's right here."

The raccoon stuttered…then looked Rouge up and down and regained her composure. "Hm…I thought you said she was gorgeous", she snarled.

Rouge almost choked on her martini. "Um, honey…I wouldn't go there. Why don't you go ask Knuckles what he thinks for yourself."

"Maybe I will", the raccoon laughed, and turned on her heels.

"Just keep in mind though…he doesn't like excessive fur. Or bad taste in fashion. So good luck!"

Rouge giggled at her fabulous comeback. She would enjoy watching Knuckles basically stomp on this girl's ego. She took another sip of her martini and turned in the other direction to glance around the room. When suddenly…._SPLASHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Rouge sighed in, gasping for air, feeling nothing but cold liquid and ice dripping down her back. She heard some "oooohs!" coming from the crowd, and bit her bottom lip. She quickly spun on her heels, and saw nothing but a raccoon strutting into the crowd holding an empty class upside down in her hand.

"You-you-GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" The bat shouted. "I will make you regret that decision for the rest of the evening, MARK MY WORDS!"

She tore into the crowd after the raccoon, hearing nothing but the steady chanting of "CAT FIGHT CAT FIGHT!" coming from the crowd. But before she could catch up to the girl, she felt a dainty hand pull her arm backwards.

"Come on Rogue, this is ridiculous."

It was Amy. The pink hedgehog and very annoyed white bat made their ways to the lounge areas together for a pep talk.

The dance floor was booming, with lights flashing in every direction. Couples, friends and complete strangers were caught up in the rhythm of the music, and the intimacy of dance. Cream the rabbit felt herself spinning in circles. She felt like she was flying. After each spin, her eyes landed back on the sky blue eyes of Tails the fox.

"Tails…" the young rabbit coed "you're such a good dancer! I'm having so much fun!"

Tails smiled crookedly. Cream never noticed how cute his smile was until that moment. "Yeah…" he blushed "I've kind of always been a naturally good dancer. But…dancing with you makes it so much better."

Creams cheeks felt prickly and hot, as her bright brown eyes slowly lingered on the young fox's for a few seconds. Her heart began to quicken, and she almost felt sick to her stomach.

"Cream…." Tails, muttered, his voice growing quiet. Cream wanted to answer, she really did…but for a few seconds she couldn't manage to mutter a sound. Looking into Tails eyes was like staring at the bright summer sky…clear, blue and endless.

"…Yes?" she finally squeaked. Tails just smiled. They were now close enough that Cream could feel his breath on her cheeks. Her heart was running a marathon.

"Lil bro!"

A voice suddenly interrupted the moment, and the two young teens quickly pulled away from each other, both looking as red as a fire truck. It was Sonic, standing slyly with his signature cocky grin, holding two very small glasses.

"You did it buddy. This party is amazing. I never thought I would say this but, we have a lot to celebrate right? Why not take one down with me."

He handed Tails one of the glasses. Creams eyes grew like saucers.

"Uhm….for real?" Tails choked.

"It's just one shot. I had my first shot when I was your age. Come on, to a night to remember!" Sonic toasted, raising his glass.

Tails felt a little silly, but the pressure of the crown was weighing on him. He slowly lifted his glass and clinked with Sonic's. He watched Sonic tilt back his head, and take the shot down smoothly. Tails decided to mimic the same thing he just witnessed. After knocking the shot back, and hearing much cheering from the crowd, he began to cough uncontrollably.

"Tails!" Cream gasped. "Are you ok!"

Tails continued coughing but shook his head 'yes'. "Y…Yea…" he sighed after he caught his breath.

Sonic laughed and patted Tails on the shoulder. "Love ya, little bro. Go get her" Sonic said nodding to Cream, and he disappeared into the crowd. Tails felt his whole face reddening.

"I'm uh…..really sorry about that", he sighed, scratching his neck. Cream just began giggling girlishly.

Amy and Rouge stumbled into the lounge areas or 'hook up booths' as Rouge liked to call them in the back of the club. The bat was shivering from the spilt liquor on her clothes, and Amy was doing all she could to hold her back from hitting someone.

"That….that BITCH! Look what she DID to me! My new shirt! She is gonna pay!" Rouge snarled, trying to break out of Amy's tight grasp.

"Rouge…you will just be giving in to her if you start shit. Please, just calm down first!"

"Oh my god that girl HUMILIATED me and she had NO right! People like that deserve to be hit twice as hard! Come on Rosie, you KNOW it's true!"

"Rouge…it's not. You will look like the better person staying out of it, trust me. Let's just…get you to a bathroom. Maybe there are some paper towels. "

The girls stumbled through the lounge area in search of a bathroom, until they came upon a big mirror on the wall.

"OH MY GOD LOOK AT ME!" Rouge screeched at her trenched camisole. Amy stood next to her friend, silent….she was holding back tiny giggles waiting to escape.

"Hold my drink, Rosie. It's ON!" The bat exclaimed, shoving her martini in Amy's hands. She began to stroll off….

"STOP! Sit down Rogue, now." Amy pleaded taking hold of the bats arm. She knew that Rouge wanted her revenge, but Amy didn't want her friend to do anything too drastic out of drunken stupidity. The bat growled and sat, with her arms crossed across her busty chest.

Amy sat down next to her friend. "Remember what I told you when we did yoga together?"

Rogue rolled her aqua eyes. "Deep yoga breaths?" she muttered. Amy smiled sweetly. Rogue sighed and took a few long, deep breaths. After a few silent seconds, with nothing but the thumping club beat in the background, the bat smirked.

"I guess that does help a little….thanks."

Amy smiled and stood Rouge up. The girls were in front of the mirror. "But this…this outfit was for Shnuckle-poo and….it's all ruined because of that…that…" the bat stuttered, her fury slowly building again.

Amy took a small sip of Rouge's abandoned drink. "I think it looks better that way."

The girls stood silent for a few seconds. Rouge looked at her soaking wet camisole, ridiculously accentuating her curvy frame, and her running strands of eyeliner. Amy couldn't hold it in anymore. She let out a giggle. Before the girls knew it, they were both dying of laughter.

"I guess we both know who would win in a wet t-shirt contest huh?" the Bat snickered. The girls were hysterical.

"Stop it Rouge, you still look hot and you KNOW it", Amy laughed.

"Oh shut up, so do you! Speaking of hot….what happened with Big Blue?" Rogue jived.

Once again, Amy's heart felt an electric shock. She giggled randomly, and couldn't place a finger on why. Maybe it was the alcohol…maybe it was because of Rouge's shirt…maybe it was because of pure fear.

"What's supposed to happen there?" Amy snarled.

"Wellllllll….." the bat slurred almost falling over as she leaned closer to her friend "First you need to drink the rest of this…"

Rouge tilted the martini up to Amy's lips and pushed it back, forcing the drink down her throat. Amy quickly removed Rouge's hand, trying to catch her breath.

"Then….you need to go out into that crowd….and get _him_."

Amy groaned. "Rouge I told you I…I don't want that…"

Rouge, "but HE does. Rosie that is the best revenge of all. He wants it….you apparently don't…" the bat hiccupped and laughed, then continued, leaning so close to Amy that she was whispering in her ear. "So show him what he wants….then take it away."

Amy laughed nervously again and rolled her eyes. "Rouge….your drunk."

"And you should be too! You look hott…your wasting it!" Suddenly, Rogue grabbed Amy's face and kissed her on the cheek. "You can do it girl, I got you." Then the bat hiccupped again and laughed.

"Erm-am I interrupting something?" a deep and taunting voice asked.

"SHNUCKLE-POO!" Rouge exclaimed, and jumped up into the arms of the red echidna. Amy looked up at Knuckles and smiled, almost apologetically. _She's drunk isn't she?_ Knuckles mouthed to the pink hedgehog, who simply shook her head.

"Baby that raccoon bitch ruined me! I hope you told her what's what!" and cried in Knuckles arms.

"Geez Rouge, don't let immature girls like that bother you. It's not a big deal" he sighed.

"But my outfit…it's…I look…."

Knuckles expression turned sensual. "I think you look hott" he almost whispered to Rouge.

Rouge giggled and whispered something back to him that Amy couldn't make out. Amy sighed, feeling a bit awkward, and took a sip of Rouge's martini. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Rosie, me and Shnuckles have some….stuff….to talk about…" the bat giggled "now go _enjoy_ your night girl, you can do it!"

Knuckles rolled his eyes, Rouge hiccupped once again, and the couple staggered away. Amy sighed and smiled She was glad everything went okay for Rogue. And for Cream. The hedgehog turned around until she was facing the mirror. She looked at her reflection. She still looked flawless. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a shiny lip gloss, re coating her lips. Then she simply leaned back and closed her eyes, absorbing the sound of the club, the music, the excitement, and the warm feeling the liquor was giving her body. A smile spread across her face. Every trace of fear and worry was gone at that moment. She did nothing so far but help others…it was time to have her own fun. And for that moment…'Big Blue' was only a shadow in the beautiful hedgehog's mind. But only for that one short moment.

"Excuse me….Amy?"


	12. In Unexpected Arms

**WOW guys! This is the longest chapter I've written so far…so you better enjoy it ;) I think I FINALLY got my inspiration back, so review and I will write more!**

Chapter 9- In Unexpected Arms

"I uh…I heard you were Amy Rose…one of the Sonic Team friends."

Amy looked up and locked eyes with a bright green cat, who she had never seen before. He had long bangs hanging messily in his face, and his one ear pierced. In general, the cat was quiet an attractive looking young man of around 19 or 20.

Amy simply blinked her eyes and crossed her legs. "Yeah, that would be me."

The cat smiled a half smile. He was wearing a button down shirt, and the smell of his cologne slowly entered Amy's nostrils.

"Well…I'm just gonna come out and say it. I think you're gorgeous. Can I buy you a drink?"

Amy let out a small giggle. She wasn't exactly used to this type of attention. Her emerald eyes drifted to the dance floor, as she caught a glimpse of numerous couples dancing in the heat of the moment. Then her eyes drifted back to the cat.

"Come on. I mean…that martini looks pretty empty", the cat urged. His smile widened slowly, and Amy caught a glimpse of his pearly white, sharp teeth. The hedgehog looked at her almost empty glass, and set it down on the bench. She remembered Rogue's words….

_You need to enjoy your night. You can do it!_

And with that, she stood up, brushing her quills behind her one shoulder.

"Why not", she sighed, and followed the unknown cat to the dance floor.

The night sky was especially clear. Each star possessed its own unique twinkle, and the air almost smelled sweet as two young teens entered the back gardens of the club. Well, in fact, they were actually running through the garden. Cream the rabbit felt the fresh air whipping back her long ears, as she ran after the two tailed fox, holding on to his gloved hand.

Cream giggled helplessly. "Tails…w…where are you taking me!"

"Just keep running, we'll be there soon!" the young fox called.

Cream and Tails were running so fast that the flowers in the garden all seemed to blend together into splotches of color. Cream began to get out of breath, the exhilaration of running with Tails was keeping her going….untill…

"WAHHHHHH!" The rabbit yelped as she felt flat on her face.

"Cream!" Tails yelled stopped straight in his tracks. The rabbit was on the ground rubbing her knees.

"Oh no….did you trip?"

Cream nodded her head, her cheeks reddening. "I…I'm okay though….I think I can…." She stuttered and began to get up "Ow!" Cream yelped and sat back down. "I must have pulled a muscle….."

Tails bent down to Cream's level, holding out his arms. "Don't worry. Come here."

Cream's face reddened even more, as the fox scooped the tiny rabbit up in his arms. "Ah…..are you sure I'm not too heavy….?"

Tails laughed. "You're like a feather….plus….were not going on foot."

And with a quick jump, Tail's was hovering above the ground with Cream in his arms. Flying through the air with Tails was nothing short of amazing. Cream was a natural flyer, but as she hung on to the fox with her arms around his shoulders for dear life, she caught the most beautiful tour of the sky she had ever seen. She was able to simply watch the stars go by as she flew, almost like she _was_ a star. Best of all…Tail's furry chest was a comforting place to lean her head against…and the steady rhythm of his heart almost made her nervous, yet exciting. After a few more minutes of beautiful star gazing, the two young teens landed in a small grassy field.

Tails continued to carry Cream after they landed. "Tails…I can try to walk again…" the polite rabbit offered shyly. "Nope" the fox simply replied "Were almost there. Cream's eyes widened as a brand new looking plane came into view. It was parked in the middle of the field, complementing the grass under the starlit sky. "Your plane!" she gasped.

Tails smiled proudly, and walked Cream around to the one side of the plane. Opened the door with one arm, and gently sat Cream down in the seat. Then he made his way to the other side and sat next to her, in the pilot's seat.

"I'm going to present it to Sonic tonight at the party…but I haven't gotten a chance to test run it first" the fox sighed. He saw Cream's eyes widen with excitement in his peripheral vision, and smiled.

"It….it looks amazing Tails. It's beautiful", the rabbit simply cooed.

Tails smiled more. "I believe that planes have always been a strong symbol of me and Sonic's friendship. The first two we had went through hell and back….so I spend the two years he was away perfecting new one."

Cream seemed more in awe of the plane with each word that the young fox spoke. She ran her tiny hand along the outside of the door, feeling the smooth plane's surface.

"He's always been such a great friend to me….and he helped me feel accepted during a time when I felt very alone. This is the least I could have done for him", Tails sighed, gazing into the night sky.

Cream looked at the fox, studying his face. It was less nerve racking for her to look at him when he wasn't looking back at her. His intent eyes studied the stars…and he wore a confident smile.

"I'm sure he will love it" Cream sighed.

Tails turned and looked at her.

"You really think so?"

Cream felt her cheeks reddening, yet again. Why did they always have to do that!

"I…I know so" she almost whispered. Tails kept his eyes fixed on hers. Her heart began to race once again.

"Cream….there's another reason I decided to wait until later to present the plane….."

The fox smiled softly, and slowly put his hand over hers. A light pink blush brushed his cheeks.

"I wanted you to see it first."

Cream needed to say something. She needed to say thank you! Or at least tell Tails he was sweet. But the rabbit could not utter a sound. Her eyes simply lingered on Tail's eyes, and her heart felt as if it was rising so high that it was sitting on the back of her tongue. Slowly, the rabbit felt the warmth of Tails breath getting closer... Until her nose was practically touching his. She closed her eyes, heart racing, and waited…until she felt his soft lips brush hers. It was only for a few seconds, and then her eyes fluttered open again and rested on his blue ones. Tails smile was one of pure joy. Cream's smile appeared shortly after.

Then, as expected, the blushing began. The two tomato red teens giggled awkwardly, and quickly withdrew their hands.

Tails scratched behind his neck. "So uh….wanna take this for a ride?" Cream smiled and nodded happily, and the two of them took off once again into the night sky.

The club was getting saucy. One dance song played after another. Couples were sweating from all the dancing they were partaking in. Amy Rose on the other hand was seated comfortably at the bar, with a new friend in tow.

"So I started taking up cooking and loved it", the hedgehog beamed. "I guess that's why I decided to move on with my life and follow my dream…and so far I'm doing pretttyyyyyyyyy swell…swell? What am I an old man?" the hedgehog laughed at her own joke. Her cat friend, who turned out to be named Scratch, which the now slightly drunken Amy teased him about for the past hour, sat and listened to her stories contently. Amy was quite enjoying sharing her life story with a complete stranger, especially since it kept her mind off of other mindless troubles. She did find herself getting a bit uncomfortable at times…noticing Scratch's 'kitty cat eyes' drifting up and down her legs. But she was a little too comfortable to care.

"So I've been meaning to ask you….." the cat said rather impatiently, as Amy sipped her drink and laughed. "What's up, kitty cat?" she joked.

"What's up with you and Mr. Hero? Weren't you two an item?"

Amy's ear twitched. Her eyes narrowed. It was as if everywhere she went, she couldn't get away from the past she was trying to forget.

"Why can't people just leave it alone? No, we never were!" she almost shrieked.

Scratch held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, it was just a question…." He leaned in closer "Plus…I would be happy any day to take first dips on your fine piece of ass…before that fat headed douche bag."

Amy coughed a bit. Her heart began to pulse faster. The smell of this cat's cologne was suddenly becoming sickening.

Scratched grinned more crookedly. "What's wrong? What do you prefer? Sexy mama? Or…do you like dirtier stuff."

Amy felt a hot prickly heat moving up the back of her neck. She was getting that terrible feeling again.

"Dude…come on…one….one more…." Knuckles the echidna slurred his speech more than he ever had before. He was engaging in some kind of drinking game against Shadow, and was losing every time. "There is no way this sledgehog is beating me in the gameee of strinking!" he announced, very wisely indeed.

Rouge the bat was leaning comfortably against the wall, with her shirt tied up like a belly shirt. "GOOOOOO SHNUCKLESSSSS!" She called. After another fierce drinking game, that Shadow won AGAIN, Knuckles stumbled his way over to his buddy sonic, who was enjoying a simple beer.

"Yo man…when are you gonna beat Shladow? I'm honesttflwly a little embarrassed." He slurred.

Sonic smirked but didn't even meet Knuckle's eyes. "Maybe later, dude."

Knuckles studied his blue friend strangely. Then he looked in the general direction of the hedgehog's eyes. He let out a giant laugh. He had finally caught Sonic's attention.

"THIS is AWESOMEEE! Oh my god, man!" the echidna laughed.

"Knux….what is wrong with you, besides being embarrassingly wasted?"

"Dude….you've been shhhtaring at Amy all night! It's hilarious! It's like the twizzzlight zone!"

Sonic sipped his beer. "Yeah, whatever man."

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH! I just never thought Shonics would be schleckin out Amy Rose! It's great! I sloveee it!"

Sonic scratched behind his ears and sighed, his eyes fixed on the bar.

"Yeahhhh but….it looks slikee she is already taken for dah night…" the echidna slurred, his voice trailing off.

Sonic took a rather huge gulp of his beer, and removed the bottle from his lips, clenching it tightly. "Who even is that creep? I've never seen that cat before…."

Suddenly Sonic felt warm breath by his ear, and a hand on his shoulder. He winced slightly.

"Sounds like somebodyssssss jealous", Rogue the bat whispered into the blue hedgehog's ear, which twitched as usual.

Sonic's eyes narrowed. They almost appeared glassy.

"Good luck Sonic, she's a changed woman. That's all I have to say", The bat cooed, and kissed the hedgehog sloppily on the cheek.

"OK, Shrouguee…you're far gone. Stay by your Shnuckle-poos….." Knuckles slurred, grabbing the drunken bat by her tiny waist. "As for you, my blue friend…."

Knuckles stopped mid-sentence. Sonic was walking into the crowd, pushing couples aside as he went.

"Let the GAMESSS BEGINNNNNNN!" Rouge announced, falling into Knuckles arms and planting a sloppy kiss on his lips. Needless to say, Knuckles and Rouge began to engage in some PDA for the next few minutes.

"You know…you really have the most beautiful eyes."

Amy Rose giggled girlishly. She was taking complement after complement from this strange cat, and it felt pretty good. So far she had been able to dodge ever attempt he made to make moves on her, which she was also pretty proud of. Miss Rose was not at all interested in any kind of hook ups at the moment.

"Wow, you sure can complement a girl….." Amy trailed off, her eyes gazing into the crowd. She finished the tropical drink that the cat ordered for her, taking the last slip slowly. She was now to the point where drinks weren't sounding too appetizing for our heroine…but having fun was. She kept her gaze on the crowd, because something about Scratch staring at her so intently made her a little uneasy. She could feel his kitty cat eyes still lingering on every inch of her body.

"But your lips…well they look more appetizing than anything I've ever seen", the cat purred. His eyes were purely set on the hedgehog's lips, which quivered. Amy shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She then put her hand on the cat's paw.

"Come on, let's go dance."

_Wait, girl, not so fast slow it down now make it last  
I've been chasin' you all night dancin' to the song like move  
Your body to the beat she's a freak like  
I'm a, I'm a freak  
I'm a, I'm a freak, freak, freak  
Yup, girl, why you teasin' me just peep the scenery  
I'm so ill at movin' my feet that I don't even need a beat_

The dance floor was heated with couples of all kind, sweating to the club beats. Amy never was into clubbing much, but she simply just felt the need to dance. Her heart beat with excitement as she walked onto the dance floor, her body heat instantly rising from the crowd. She brushed against everyone she walked past. Amy didn't know why the music was feeling so good. She was a little light headed from the buzz of the alcohol and it made the feeling of the music move more freely all around her head. He held loosely onto Scratch's hand, and pulled him into the middle of the dance floor.

"You ready?" the cat almost whispered into the hedgehog's ear. He stood behind hind her, stretching his arms around her small waist. Amy felt a tiny shiver climb up her neck. She didn't say a word, but closed her eyes and let the music take her. Before she knew it, Scratch's body was against hers, and she began to sway her hips to the music. Her mind floated off into the motion of her body. Everything was in rhythm. She kept her eyes closed, smiled, and felt the room slowly spinning around her.

_Can you keep up  
With my body movin' back and forth like speakers  
When I'm dancin' you can barely see my sneakers  
Can you spin me like a record, spin me like a record  
Record, record_

Sonic pushed his way through the crowd, slowly. He heard girls giggling as he walked by, and could feel eyes staring at him. But his eyes were set to search, and he had no concern of any intimate dances with fan girls. Suddenly, he felt a tugging on his arm.

"H…hey…Sonic. Do you wanna dance…I mean…you look amazing and you're so awesome.." a young eager looking groundhog girl asked.

"Sorry I'm uh….kinda busy." The hedgehog muttered. "thanks though."

The blue blur continued to push his way through the crowd, his bright unmistakable color standing out even in the crowd of varied characters. He weaved in and out of the crowd, unaware of a certain pink hedgehog eyeing him up back.

Amy was so caught up in the heat of the moment that she had an uncontrolled smile across her face. Either that or the alcohol was making her giggly. Either way, the music was all that was on her mind. Oh, and maybe one other thing. A bright blue hedgehog frantically shifting through the crowd, whose eyes were once again on her. She ignored her franticly beating heart, even though she could subconsciously feel those eyes on her, which was the strangest feeling she has ever felt. That and the continuously odder cat who she was dancing with, who was slowly moving his hands up her thighs.

"You're such a great dancer….." Scratch purred into Amy's ear. "Your sexiness is driving me wild, Miss Rose."

Amy swallowed slowly, and felt herself begin to quiver all over, as the cat now had his paws on her butt. Slowly, he began to reach them between her thighs.

"Erm…Uh….heh…" Amy stuttered, stepping an inch away from the very surprised cat. "I uh…need to use the bathroom…excuse me."

She quickly dashed through the crowd, hearing Scratch call angrily from behind her. She made a dash for the ladies room, flung open the door and ran inside. She looked in the mirror and let out a heavy sigh. Her quills were a little messy, but her make up still overall looked great. Her head began to feel whoozy, as the alcohol flowed through her system. This time, Amy couldn't give less of a shit if she talked to herself.

"Who the hell does that pervert think he is?" She complained to the sink, turning on the water and beginning to wash her hands for no apparent reason. "I have never been so….so….violated….."

"MISS AMY!"

Amy jumped as the bathroom door flung open once again, and an overly excited Cream burst in. Even though Amy looked pale from shock, Cream looked absolutely giddy. Her cheeks were bright pink. The little rabbit ran up to Amy, hugging her around the waist.

"The most amazing thing just happened!" she gushed.

Amy giggled nervously. She wasn't too comfortable with the idea of being drunk around Cream.

"Oh yeah?" she cooed.

"Tails…he….he took me for a ride in his plane and…..we kissed!"

Amy smiled and instantly hugged Cream back. "AWWWW Cream, that's great! I told you, he liked you. You two probably look so cute together….heh heh….ridin' in his little plane…" Amy laughed at her oddly funny fantasy.

"Uh….are you drunk Miss Amy?" Cream giggled.

Amy blushed madly. "Please Cream…I feel like I've always been a role model to you."

She kneeled down so she was eye-level with the young rabbit, and put her hand on her shoulder. "I feel like I'm….letting you down."

Amy actually began to feel emotional. She wasn't completely sure why. Cream however kept her giddy expression.

"It's ok, Amy. I don't care. I just want you to have fun and be happy!"

Now Amy felt as though she _would_ cry. She could say anything to this girl and never feel judged, or hurt, or like a bad person. She was a goddess in Cream's eyes, always. Amy hugged Cream close for a few seconds.

"Thanks Cream. I love you."

Cream giggled. "I love you too big sis!"

Cream looked in the mirror, fixing her long ears. "I have to go though, me and Tails are getting cake!"

"Okay, hun have fun", Amy coed.

Cream giggled and skipped out the door.

Amy sighed again, deeply. She looked in the mirror. Why was she so stressed? This night was supposed to be fun. She was beginning to not enjoy herself. She simply felt dizzy, nervous, and uncomfortable. However, she knew that hiding in the bathroom all night would solve nothing. So she opened the door.

"Hey gorgeous, what took ya so long?"

Scratch was leaning against the wall outside the bathroom with a smug grin across his feline face. Amy's stomach churned.

She sighed, and ran a hand through her quills. "Listen, Scratch, I-"

Suddenly, she felt an arm around her waist, and she was soon an inch away from Scratch's face.

His paw was against the base of her back, clutching it tightly. Amy began to feel even dizzier.

"I don't understand why you're so hesitant…" Scratch growled. Amy could smell rum on his breath. He clutched her tighter, moving his nose to her neck. Amy got chills. She opened her mouth to plea, but Scratch covered it with his paw. Amy moaned through his paw, beginning to feel anxious.

"Shhhhhh…It wouldn't be best to squirm", he whispered, pushing his lips on her neck. Amy felt chills all over her body when the feline began to rub his tongue along her neck, and move his hands down to her butt once again. She began to squirm, and lifted her knee, preparing to kick the cat in a spot that wouldn't make him purr. Quickly, she kneed him right where she wanted. Scratch yelped and jumped back.

Amy was breathing heavily. "Don't you ever….ever….." she then suddenly found the room spinning again. Scratch had an evil glint in his eye. Before Amy could utter another word, Scratch grabbed her shoulders, forcefully pushing her against the wall. He stopped on top of her feet, weighing her down. He stayed there for a few seconds, staring at her madly. Amy tried to yelp, but her mouth made no sound. She was suddenly scared for her life. He covered her mouth quickly. Amy's heart was beating so fast she could hear it in her ears. She tried once more to yelp, but could hardly get a sound out through Scratch's paw. He moved his lips to her ear, running his other hand down her body. Amy trembled.

"Don't go getting all testy with me…now…" Scratch purred "Kiss me Amy Rose!"

Amy couldn't move, all she felt was Scratch shove his tongue into her mouth. She struggled, but was beginning to realize that she was trapped. The room seemed to spin more and more, despite the fact that she was perfectly still. She moaned desperately, as the over powering cat moved his hand down her chest, just above her breasts. It was happening. She couldn't take it anymore, her hearing was beginning to get muffled….she was going to faint! Then suddenly, she could make out a voice.

"Let go of her NOW!"

Scratch quickly spun around, loosening his grip on Amy, who slumped to the floor.

"Oh look who it is", the cat snarled.

Amy's hearing was getting worse by the minute. She put her head down and hugged her knees into her chest. She could barely make out what sounded like arguing between the new voice and Scratch. The arguing got louder and more muffled, until she heard a loud SMACK! There was a fight going on! She could hear tumbling and crashing to the ground. She tried to figure out what was going on, but her world was slowly crashing around her. Before she could open her eyes to see exactly what was happening, everything went black.

The first thing Amy rose felt was a cool breeze. She figured she was outside. _Where am I? _Amy couldn't answer this question; however, she was very content. She didn't open her eyes, but knew she was being carried. She felt like she was gliding, and her legs her hanging down freely. She felt warm strong arms supporting her, and her head was against the most comfortable chest she had ever rested on. She breathed in slowly, and let out a sigh, a small smile spreading across her face. The breeze blew through her hair, but she could still feel the world spinning around her. However, she felt safe. She actually felt like she could fall asleep! She nuzzled her nose into the warm chest she was leaning her head against. Then….it hit her. This person had saved her from that horrible cat! Suddenly, all her memories flew back to her. She was afraid to open her eyes, because she knew the world would still be spinning around her, so she opened her mouth instead.

"Oh my gosh….", she muttered weakly, "If you're the one who saved me….thank you _so_ much. Seriously. That guy was…so creepy…"

"Don't worry about it. I know he was" answered a vibrant yet soothing voice. Amy didn't recognize it.

She nuzzled her nose deeper into her 'savior's' chest. She still felt dizzy, and keeping her face where it was comforted her.

Amy giggled slightly "Um….I hope you don't mind me saying this but uh….*hiccup*…you are just SO comfortable." Amy suddenly felt embarrassed for being so blunt. It was at that moment she knew she was still drunk.

"Why thank you. So are you." The voice answered smugly.

"Oh….I'm not….THAT comfy….really…..*hiccup*." Amy giggled slightly. She noticed that her ear was right against the savior's chest, and he could hear his heart beating. She noticed how smooth his chest was, and ran her hand softly up and down it. She could hear his heart beat quicken.

Amy still could feel her world spinning, and decided that she would rather not look at the world which was a carousel spinning around her, or vomit. So she kept her eyes close, and drunkinly continued on.

"You know though…I do feel kinda triumfant….triumphant? Is that how you say it? Anyway…." Yes Amy was still drunk indeed.

The voice chuckled, "Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"Because….."she laughed then hiccupped, nuzzling her nose in the saviors chest again, "I totally kicked him in the balls!"

The voice began to laugh uncontrollably. A huge laugh. Amy joined in. Her smile widened. But then…she stopped laughing. Her heart stopped as well. She _knew_ that laugh. Suddenly, it seemed as if time began to freeze. Her grip loosened front the savior, and she began to slip down, but he grabbed her tighter, supporting her.

"Woah, be careful." The voice cooed.

All Amy could utter was an odd sounding "Uhrm." She knew she had to do it. She slowly began to flutter her eyes open. She noticed that the world was still spinning, but not half as badly as before. However, once she finally set her gaze, the sight she saw froze time completely. Her heart flew. She was looking at the face and piercing green eyes of Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic smiled slightly. "Hey Ames."


End file.
